Making Amends
by ShinigamiMeroko
Summary: <html><head></head>It's been three months since Oliver Davis went back to England with his brother's body. That day shattered Mai's heart; Oliver's back and he's not willing to let Mai go without a fight. What happens when someone from the past makes a surprise appearance in SPR's lives?</html>
1. Prologue

**Mai's POV:**

I awoke with tears streaming down my face and my body being racked with tremors. I attempt to control my breathing before moving, eventually I being to feel my fear subside and I moved allowing my feet to dangle off the edge of my bed. Shakily standing I staggered towards my bathroom making it to the toilet just moments before I feel the bile come up. This is now a normal occurrence for me. I can't escape from the dreams I've been having; nothing helps. Three months doesn't feel like it should have changed everything so drastically… Ever since _h_e left I can't seem to find peace no matter where I am. I've been having the same reoccurring nightmare since Gene's body was found and now it's engraved into my mind. Shibuya Psychic Research –SPR for short- was disbanded as soon as Naru recognized the lake that held Gene's body.

For weeks I could get his words out of my head "Me or Gene?" I didn't realize until later that I truly did love Naru, but now he was gone, back to England with Lin and his brother's body. No amount of wishing was ever going to change that. Finally feeling steady enough to stand I pulled myself up from the bathroom floor and moved to the kitchen. Moving on autopilot I grabbed the kettle filled it with water and turned on the stove to begin heating the water. I reached into the cabinet to grab a glass and allowed my thoughts to wander back to Naru and Gene, once Naru found Gene I stopped seeing him appear in my dream world, he no longer lingered on in this world and he more than likely forgot about me just as Naru had. The high pitched screech of the kettle snapped me out of my revere; I measured out the correct amount of tea leaves and allowed them to steep before picking up the warm tea cup and moving to the couch.

The light from the street near my apartment building shined in thru the window falling on my discarded phone. It was blinking red signaling that I had missed some notification, picking it up I unlocked it noticing a text from an unlisted number.

_Meet me at SPR tomorrow at noon._

I sighed and thought about having to pass by that building made me shudder from the pain that I experienced whenever I think about all of the times before. I figured it was Monk messaging me to meet him as he was getting back from his band tour tomorrow. I briefly wondered why he hadn't just asked to meet him somewhere else or even saying that he'd drop by but I pushed those thoughts away. I noticed the clock on the wall reading 4:43am. I finished the rest of my tea, placed the cup in the sink and moved back to my room leaving my phone on the table long forgotten.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Begrudgingly I rolled over towards my alarm clock and peeked at it.

_11:45am_

Jumping out of bed I rushed to get dressed and rush out the door. I quickly locked the door and started down the street towards SPR. I reached into my bag and groaned as I realized I'd left my cell phone on the table in my rush to be on time. Maybe if I hadn't been in such a rush I would have seen the numerous calls and texts from the rest of SPR telling me not to return to the SPR office today.

I arrived at SPR by about 12:05 but I'm not honestly sure. All I could focus on upon my arrival was the fact that the lights were on and the door no longer showed the sign saying "Closed". I hesitantly reached for the door knob gathering all my courage and praying that this was only a nightmare, that I would awaken soon in my bed and could check my phone for a message from Monk telling me that instead we were going to meet at a Café but alas I wasn't that lucky. I stepped into the office and was instantly greeted by several voices yelling profanities at something… or someone. I hesitated before walking forward into the lobby of the office. I slowly looked around, everyone was here, and even Lin and it wasn't until I looked at _his_ office door that I realized what had happened. My breath caught in my throat; I couldn't move. I was frozen in place looking at the boy who had just emerged from said office only slightly different that then boy I saw every time I closed my eyes. His hair was a bit longer, he'd grow about 3 inches and his chest was broader than I remembered. I felt tears spring into my eyes and I couldn't stop them from spilling over, suddenly everyone became aware that I had entered the room.

"Mai…" Monk said in a calm voice moving towards my frozen body, I couldn't remove my eyes from him until I felt a pair of hands grasp my shoulders. Suddenly the room was fun of motion; Ayako was suddenly moving in front of my line of sight to the two offices situated at the back of the building while the others hurriedly pulled me from the room and out the door. They dragged me into a nearby café and sat down at a table large enough for all of us. They all looked at me while I sat there trying to breath and regain my composure.

"Why… Why is he here?" I mumbled. I couldn't comprehend this, I never thought he'd come back to Japan. Yasu, who was sitting to my right gently rubbed my back in a calm and soothing manner. Masako who was at my left grasped my hand squeezing it and offered me a small sad smile. Since Naru left we'd had nothing to quarrel about and instead became very close as we both made plans to move on from Naru. Looking up I saw Ayako and Monk, my mother and father figures, sitting across from me while John was looking over at me with sad blue eyes from his spot next to Masako.

"Mai... I'm so sorry. W-we tried to warn you but you must not have gotten our messages." Ayako said looking down at the table. In the background I heard the chime of the bell alerting the employees that someone walked in. Lin stopped close enough to the table to alert us to his presence but far enough away that he wasn't intruding on our space.

"Taniyama-san would you and the rest of the group consider returning with me to SPR. Oliver has some business he wishes to discuss with all of you." Lin said. I turned and looked at him trying to read his facial expression like I would with Naru but it wasn't working.

"Why does he need us Lin? Why would he come back here?" I asked locking eyes with Lin.

"I think I should allow Oliver to explain that to you. It's not my place." Lin said looking down in a guilty sort of manner. "Please, just hear him out." I never believed Lin even possessed the word 'please' in his vocabulary. I was shocked and I couldn't deny that I was curious. No, I needed to know why he came back. I needed closer so I could move on. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Alright. I'll go back but I won't speak for everyone else."

"We're going if you're going Mai." Yasu and Monk said in perfect unison. We all stood and walked out of the café. We lagged behind; Lin was about 6 paces ahead of us. Lin entered before us as we walked up the stairs to SPR; no doubt he went to tell Oliver of our arrival. We all stood in front of the door and gathering my courage I stepped back through the door of the place that held the object if my nightmares.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I forgot to include this in the first chapter; I'm so sorry.**

**I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owners.**

**Also thank you for the support you showed my first chapter it was a really great feeling to see that happen so thanks everyone :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV:<strong>

I heard the door open and close again and I turned my attention to the door of my office. Lin knocked and opened the door a bit sticking his head in. "They agreed to come back and listen." I took a deep breath slipping into my blank face. I stood up and gracefully slipped out of my office and into the lobby. Glancing around the room I saw everyone sitting on the couches, Monk and Ayako sat next to each other, while John was sitting close to Masako. My eyes were drawing to the girl with brown hair and cinnamon eyes. _Mai._ I felt my blood boil as I saw how close she was to Yasu; he even had the audacity to have his arm around my Mai! I didn't let the angry register on my face as I continued to my normal chair and sat down.

"I've asked all of you here to offer you your jobs back." I stated simply.

"That doesn't explain why you're back in Japan; someone else could lead this case besides you. You could've contacted us and we could have run SPR for you. You didn't need to come here." I looked toward the sound of the small whisper it came from Mai. I looked into her cinnamon brown eyes and saw so much emotion there. My chest ached and I wanted to go over and sweep her into a hug, tell her how sorry I was, but my pride wouldn't allow it.

"My parents sent me back since they felt it was best that I lead this branch." That was a lie, my parents didn't want me to return to Japan but I told them I needed to come back. I never told them that I need to come back for Mai but they got the idea that something was calling me back to Japan.

These last three months I just locked myself in my office and threw myself into my work trying to forget about the bubbly klutz of an assistant I once had. I still found my mind wondering about how she was, what she was doing, if she looked the same. I took a few moments to drink in her image, her hair was now at her shoulders, and her womanly curves were more pronounced even her lips were fuller. Snapping out of my thoughts I returned to the conversation at hand.

"Can I count on you to assist me or do I need to find a new team?" I saw everyone look to Mai before answering. I saw her hesitate before slowly nodding her head. Everyone else also nodded their heads in acknowledging that I could count on them. I felt a small weight lift off of me a small warmth spread through my body as I thought of being around Mai again. I was glad I came back; I know she loves Gene but I still need her around me. I couldn't change her mind but I still wanted to try. I knew it would pain me to watch her be happy with another man but I had to have her near me regardless, she was what kept me sane.

I stood up and walked back into my office closing the door firmly behind me. I slouched against the door letting my façade drop. I exhaled loudly and returned to my chair turning my focus to the case at hand.

**Mai's POV:**

"Can I count on you to assist in my case or do I need to find a new team?" Oliver said. I didn't want to hear that but over the past few months I couldn't find a well-paying job so Ayako and Monk were helping to pay my bills; I couldn't let that continue. Besides somewhere deep down my _animal instincts_ as Oliver called it; were telling me to accept his offer. So I slowly shook my head and I saw the rest of SPR do the same. Oliver stood quickly and retracted back to his office firmly shutting his door behind him. Lin, who hadn't returned to his office yet, was staring intently at his laptop screen typing furiously. Once Oliver's door closed Lin made moves to collect his items and return to his office as well but not before informing us more on the case.

"We've already taken a case; we're leaving tomorrow. You all should pack for a few days and be here by 9:00am," and with that he closed his door. We all nodded at him and moved to gather our things, Yasu helped me put my coat on and looped his arm through mine dragging me out the door mumbling inaudible profanities towards Oliver. Our group walked and slowly separated, Monk took Ayako back to her back to her house, while John and Masako shared a cab to their bound for their respective hotels. I was left with Yasu who was looking too serious for my liking but none the less walked me home chatting away although he carefully avoided anything that had to do with Oliver.

Yasu walked me home in silence but I felt his mood begin to brighten the further from SPR we got. Not even five minutes later I had him talking non-stop. We arrived at my apartment and he swept into a low bow "I bid you farewell my maiden" he stated in an accent. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him happy to see his over dramatic side come out. I turned and walked away making my way upstairs to my apartment saying goodbye to him over my shoulder.

I closed the door, hung up my coat, walking towards the kitchen to prepare some tea. As the water heated I decided I would dig my suitcase out and begin packing. It was an easy enough process seeing as I'd done it so many times; I finished in minutes. It was only about 2:00pm and I sat down with my tea to begin work on my school work.

By the time I finished it was already 5:00pm so I took a shower and then made some dinner. It was 7:30pm when I finished my nightly routine so I headed to bed hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep.

_I sat up from the black ground below me and looked around. I'd rather be in the astral plane than watching my nightmare over and over. I stood up and decided to walk around a bit. I wasn't expecting him here so when he spoke up I nearly jumped out of my skin._

_"Did you miss me?" He stood about a foot away and I couldn't help it, I rushed into his arms and hugged him. I never thought I'd see Gene again._

_"I'm so sorry Gene. I never even thought you were anyone besides Oliver even though you had such different personalities!" I started crying and saying that I was sorry over and over while Gene held me. Eventually he gently grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him, "Mai, stop. You don't need to apologize, I was the one who kept my identity from you." he hugged me tightly even as the scene around us began to shift. Sighing he turned toward the scene before us._

_A beautiful girl with waist length black hair and big blue eyes was walking down the street when all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind. A large man wrapped him arm around her waist and his hand covered her mouth keeping her silent. She was struggling furiously as he kidnapped her. She tried screaming as the man threw her into the back of his car roughly. The tears pouring down her face got heavier as the door slammed shut and the man ran around the car and jumped into the driver seat. I'd been crying the entire time while witnessing the event occur so Gene pulled me into a tight hug and murmured soft words of reassurance before I felt the dreamscape around me fade and I awoke in my room._

I bolted straight up and hung my head in my heads. Taking deep breaths I tried to calm my fast beating heart. I finally calmed down enough to look at my clock. 8:45 am. Groaning I realized that I would be late. The thought of how mad Oliver would be trumped the dream and made me jump out of bed hurrying through my morning routine of brushing my teeth and hair and throwing on clothes. I grabbed my phone roughing shoving it in my pocket before picking up my keys and suitcase. I quickly locked my apartment and began running down the street toward SPR.

**Naru's POV:**

I glared at my watch. Damn that girl, she's always late. Why can't she just be on time for once? Were all sitting here waiting for her to arrive. Seeing as her friends have nothing better to do they've taken to glaring at me, I inwardly sighed, at this rate I'll never get Mai back.

Finally said girl burst through the door quickly spouting nonsense about why she was late and how she was sorry.

"Let's go. Were already late do to your foolishness, I don't need you wasting my time with your excuses either." I said looking towards Mai with a glare. She immediately stalked outside and to the van and we all followed. Lin lagged behind to lock the door but soon we were all on our way to the house. Everyone else was following behind in Monk's car while Lin, Mai and I were in the van with the equipment. Just like old times.

"Here Mai, since you came late you missed all the information that's associated with this case." I said tossing the case file at her in the backseat. She shot a glare in my direction but I ignored it and began to read the book I'd brought with me. Soon enough I heard her soft snoring coming from the back seat. I couldn't help but turn to look at her; she was just so beautiful and looked so peaceful. I turned back to my book trying to keep my focus on the case but I found it difficult. I wanted nothing more than to watch her sleep and hope that she was dreaming of me.

"Why don't you tell her?" I heard Lin say.

"Because she loves Gene; I could never compete with him." Lin just grunted in response and returned his full attention to driving as I went back to my book.

**Mai's POV:**

Oliver tossed the file back towards me as I shot him a glare. _I hate that he's so condescending towards me. I wish for once he would realize that he doesn't need to be rude to everyone. _I began scanning the first page of the file.

Client: Yamamoto Ayumi

Location of paranormal activity: Her house; mainly in the basement area.

Paranormal activity reported: Being dragged or pushed down into basement. Rope burns on wrists and ankles. Loss in ability to speak. Pressure on the chest resulting in bruising. Lacerations on legs and arms. Indications of sexual assault but all people denying being sexually assaulted.

Eyewitness accounts: Yamamoto-San witnessed what was described as a man pushing her down the starts into her basement a week after moving in.

Sighing I closed the case file, I didn't want to go on this case but I knew I had to if only for the sake of the client; I needed to help her. I set the file in the seat next to me and leaned my head against the window and before I even realized it I was pulled into my world of dreams.

_I awoke to find nothing but darkness surrounding me. All at once I felt strong emotions crush my own and I was pulled into a vision. My heart was racing; I was struggling against my restraints. I couldn't move I could only move my eyes; the rest of me was paralyzed. I realized I was crying and immediately began crying harder when I heard the lock on the basement door slip open._

_"Hello Darling... Did you miss me?" I attempted to make myself as small as possible but still the man walked directly over to me and knelt. I was staring into his cold green eyes. His smirked racking his eyes over my body, slowly he licked his lips. All I could focus on was the lust in his eyes. He lifted his hand the caress my face and I struggled away from his touch. The lust that had just dominated his eyes was now replaced with nothing but anger. He caught me by the throat and squeezed until I began to lose consciousness. I was pulled from the vision; I did nothing but sit and cry wishing I had never felt that kind of fear. I know he had killed that girl. Something startled my conscious mind and I was pushed away from my dreamscape._

I jerked awake almost knocking into Oliver's head. He quickly jumped back before I hit him and glared at me.

"Hurry up Mai; I don't need to be wasting my time waking you up. Hurry and help the others unpack the van and get base setup." Normally I would have yelled or just stalked off but now all I could feel was an unwavering floor of sadness overwhelm me. I began to tear up and before I knew it I couldn't control my sobbing. I was sobbing enough to gain the rest of our group's attention and they all hurried towards me. They all pushed Oliver out-of-the-way and Yasu collected me in a hug. I could faintly hear Monk yelling at Oliver demanding to know what he had done to me.

"It's not Oliver's fault Monk..." I mumbled into Yasu's shirt. I was still sobbing but it wasn't as overwhelming as before. The team looked at me in surprise and Monk quickly apologized to Oliver before returning his worry to me.

"What happened Mai?" I just shook my head I still wasn't ready to talking about it. I shut my eyes tightly and buried my face in Yasu's shirt. Oliver then spoke up.

"Take her to base and get her calmed down; the rest of you begin unpacking the equipment." His tone of voice left no room for argument. Yasu scooped me up and begin taking me towards the house as the others moved to being unpacking.

**Naru's POV:**

We arrived at the house and I was tasked with waking Mai up as the others started to grab equipment from the van. I shook her shoulder and called her name. She jolted up and I had to quickly move back to avoid being hit. I only scowled at her and said "Hurry up Mai; I don't need to be wasting my time waking you up. Hurry and help the other unpack the van and get base setup." Before the words even fished tumbling out of my mouth Mai collapsed into broken sobs of anguish. I stared at her shocked for a moment and that moment was all the rest of SPR needed to abandon the equipment and race toward Mai. I saw Yasu pull her into his arms and I clenched my fists but was quickly distracted by Monk yelling at me.

"What the hell did you do Oliver!?"

"Nothing." I kept my cool demeanor but it was about to be lost any second. Mai's sobs were overwhelming my senses and I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and apologize for whatever I did to make her cry.

"It's not Oliver's fault Monk..." I turned to see Mai somewhat calmer and wrapped in Yasu's arms. I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Although I was glad to know I wasn't the cause of her tears; I felt my anger boil up inside of me. Yasu shouldn't be touching Mai like that. He doesn't deserve to be anywhere near her! I turned away from the scene quickly and said "Take her to base and get her calmed down; the rest of you get back to unloading the equipment."

I lingered outside for a bit while I let my anger die down. I felt my heart squeeze painfully;_ she keeps calling me Oliver._ I just grabbed some equipment and made my way inside trying to forget the tightness in my chest.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their appropriate owners.**

**So thanks once again for the reviews! that mean a whole bunch to me but I don't feel like I should reply! D: I feel like I'd give away a bunch of spoilers! **

**Anyway I know i said Mondays but... I'm going out of town this week so YAY long car drives where I'm going to listen to music and write stuff! **

**Anyway I also got some great news regarding an audition for some Music stuffs so i figured I'd share my happy mood and update twice! Because why not?! :D **

**_You all probably think I'm insane now... okay_ _byyyyye! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

Yasu set me on the couch and moved away. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head as I pulled my legs up to my chest. "Alright stay here I'm going to go help them bring everything in okay?" Before Yasu could leave Oliver made his way into the room and began setting up the shelving for the monitors. I noticed Yasu quickly whisper something in Oliver's ear before turning and walking out. I glanced between Oliver and the door in confusion but quickly gave up on trying it out. _Oliver__ doesn't care about me. Even if I was to ask what Yasu had told him he'd just ignore me. _I laid my head on my knees and looked towards the window on the far side of the room.

I felt the couch dip beside and assumed it was Yasu so I leaned against the warm body.

"Hey Yasu?" I said without turning toward him.

"Sorry to disappoint Mai but I'm obviously not Yasu." Oliver's cold voice made me jump; my face became bright red as I realized that I had lain against Oliver. I immediately scooted as far away as the couch would allow.

"Mai I need to speak with you." I nodded encouraging for him to continue as I looked at my hands.

"Would you at least look at me while I'm speaking to you?" I slowly raised my head and saw a bit of relief pass through his eyes before returning to their natural blank state.

"Yasu told me that you usually act erratic like this after having a dream, I need you to tell me what happened." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I was a girl; probably the same age as you, I was locked in the basement. I couldn't move I was restrained and I felt so scared... I felt so alone. My emotions were running wild and I just wanted nothing more than to disappear. I was being held captive in some cold area, a basement probably, something underground like that." I took a deep breath trying not to cry. "I couldn't see the man's face but his eyes were green and he wanted to rape me... When I struggled he got angry and choked me until I lost consciousness. He killed me..." By this time I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I was a bit shocked when I felt someone wrap their arms around me, but what shocked me even more was when I looked up it was Oliver. I felt protected when I was near him, even though I knew it would hurt more to bury my feelings from him I gave in. _Just this once. Then I'll give up on him. _I selfishly stole this moment even though I knew Oliver felt nothing towards me. I felt so safe and warm in his arms that I snuggled closer and just cried. Before I even knew it my sobs gave way to snores.

**Naru's POV:**

"He killed me..." Before I could even respond to what Mai had said she began crying. I felt so helpless looking at her while she was crying. Logic told me to leave and go get someone who had dealt with the crying girl before, but my body had a different plan. Without any hesitation I scooted closer to Mai and wrapped my arms around her. It felt so right, she so warm and soft. I felt her tense up for a moment as she looked up to see my face; I was about to pull away and accept her rejection when I felt her relax and snuggle closer to my chest. The world around me faded as I hugged her, it felt so perfect that I never wanted it to end. _I should let go before everyone brings in the equipment, but she's still crying... I can't leave her. _I knew I was taking a giant risk but I pulled her closer in hopes that she would calm down before the others came in. They would probably yell at me for making Mai think I'm Gene and confusing her feelings. Hell they'd probably yell at me for touching her. With all the thoughts running through my head I nearly missed that Mai's sobs had stopped and instead she was snoring peacefully. Lin chose this moment to walk in and smirk before beginning to set up his laptop. "I suggest letting her go if you don't want all of SPR to see you like that." I begrudgingly took Lin's advice and let go of her. I moved her so she was comfortably lying on the couch and had moved back to my chair just in time for the rest of SPR to walk in.

It took only minutes before all the equipment was set up. I was rereading the notes I kept in my spiral but my eyes kept wandering back to a certain brunette that was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Seeing as how Mai has finally woken up we can finally get started setting up. Takigawa, John, go set up the cameras and microphones in these areas." I said as I handle them a map with designated areas for the cameras to be set up. Turning to the rest of SPR, "Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Hara, do a walk-through of the building." They both glared at me as they walked out but did as I told them. "Yasu, this house has a small library, head there and see if you can find any useful information." I moved back to my chair and sat down. "Mai, tea." I heard her huff and stomp out of the room, I couldn't help but smile. She was so easy to rile up. I'd missed her reaction every time I tell her to make me tea. "So why were you holding her like that? Have you finally confessed?" I just turned and shot Lin my coldest glare. "No, nor will I ever. She had a vision." Lin turned away to begin directing John on how to position the camera. Suddenly Mai's scream rang out and I dashed out of the room.

**Mai's POV:**

I huffed and stomped out of the room. _He was so compassionate earlier but now he's just as cold as ever. I can't stand this; I wish I never would have taken this stupid job back! _I slammed the kettle down on the burner and waited for it to heat up. I felt a chill run down my spine and noticed how cold it was. I felt uneasy being in here all alone. I moved to leave the room but I was held in place. I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and their other hand clamped over my mouth. My eyes widened in fear, I needed to escape, and I can't call for help what am I going to do?! My thoughts were frantic and scattered until I felt the air around me crackle with energy and the spirit was pushed away from my body but lunged forward towards me again. This time I screamed as I once again felt the energy in the air crackle and strike the spirit. It disappeared and I fell to the floor just as Oliver and Lin came busting through the door.

"Mai!" Oliver came over and began checking me for injuries while Lin was guarding us, ready to call his shiki at any moment. The others all rushed in and Ayako pushed Oliver out-of-the-way to being her own examination. I started to feel the adrenaline drain from my body and I started to sway, I felt so tired. I ended up losing consciousness in Ayako's arms. The last thing I heard was Ayako frantically calling my name.

**Naru's POV:**

Lin and I burst through the door both intent on dispelling the spirit but we found no traces of the spirit in the room. I ran to Mai and began checking for injuries, I saw a faraway look in her eyes but chalked it up to fear. The others quickly arrived and Miss Matsuzaki pushed me out-of-the-way and began to look over Mai for injuries. I looked to Lin and saw he had the same train of thought as me. _Who got rid of the spirit? No one was in here with Mai._ "Mai!" I heard Miss Matsuzaki say frantically. I whipped around and saw Mai passed out in Miss Matsuzaki's arms. "We need to get her to base now Oliver." Monk quickly scooped up Mai and we all returned to base. Monk laid her out on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

"What's wrong with her?" I stood looked towards the Miko for answers.

"She's exhausted."

"Then why are you so worried?" I worried too but exhaustion isn't that bad.

"Oliver she has never been exhausted after being attacked, for all we know the spirit drained her of energy. If that's the case then were up against something much worse than just a spirit." Immediately I saw the implications, "Yasu did you find anything important?" "Yes but all of my notes are still in the library." "Everyone return to your jobs, Yasu bring your notes here, we need as much information as quickly as possible." Everyone hurried from the room as they once again undertook the tasks assigned to them. "Lin contact Madoka, have her locate any information she can on this house and the area around it. Tell her we need it quickly." Lin nodded and started typing an email to Madoka. I gazed at Mai's sleeping body fearing for her safety. _She shouldn't be on this case. I'd send her home but she'd only fight me and get herself into more trouble. _Yasu, Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara returned quickly and took up positions close to Mai so they could keep watch over her. Takigawa and John returned shorts after the rest and sat down, Takigawa sat next to Miss Matsuzaki and Mai while John sat next to Miss Hara. "Now that everyone has returned, Yasu what information have you found?"

"Well, I found some information on the past residents as well as some information on the current resident. In the past it was most families living here nothing paranormal happened that they reported. The house was vacant for 10 years until a single man can and bought the house. He was from out of country and was very friendly towards everyone. He owned the house until 5 years ago when he died due to another man, a former resident of the town, shot and killed him in the home. Then our current resident Yamamoto Ayumi moved in a month ago. A month ago is when the first reported paranormal activity was reported." Nodding I added all the information to my journal and read over it again. _Perhaps the man's ghost is here haunting the house due to be being killed by that man without cause._

**Mai's POV:**

_I woke up on the ground. I was surrounded by the darkness of my astral plane. "Gene?"_

_"Right here Mai." I heard from behind me. I smiled as I hugged the boy who had become like a brother to me. He smiled at me but as if reminded of something he frowned. "Mai do you remember what happened just before you got here?" Nodding I began to explain what had happened._

_"Alright Mai, I need you to listen be carefully. I'm going to make you wake up in a few moments and I need you to straight to Noll tell him these words exactly, 'It's just like the first time I got scared from my first attack.' Okay Mai? Promise you'll tell him exactly?" Nodding I said "Promise." "Okay good, now it's time to wake up. I'll see you again later." Gene placed a soft kiss on my forehead and I felt my consciousness slip from the astral plane._

I could hear the dull sounds of sounded like voices fights. I slowly opened my eyes and felt my senses adjust to everything. Finally my hearing was normal and I could hear Monk and Ayako fight with John in the middle of them trying to make peace. My eyes moved to find Oliver and I could see him pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me, I was happy to see something similar to the old times SPR had before we learned of Oliver's true identity. Everyone immediately shut up and focused on me, Ayako went straight into doctor mode ordering Monk to go get me some food and water while the others were to move away and give me room my breath. She came over and started asking me how I felt as she checked over me one more time, just to make sure I was alright.

"I feel fine Ayako. I'm just tired."

"Alright Mai, just make sure you stay with someone at all times okay?" I nodded. Monk returned with a steaming plate of rice and vegetables for me to eat and a glass of water. I was going to begin eating when I hear Gene's voice reprimand me. _Mai tell Noll._ I dropped my utensils and stood up moving to Oliver.

"Na- Oliver, Gene needs me to tell you something." His attention was entirely focused on me as I continued, "He asked for me to tell you this exactly 'it's just like the first time I got scared from my first attack.' That's all his said but it seemed really important." I felt both Lin and Oliver stiffen as the words left my mouth and I moved back to where my food was for fear of his reaction. Lin and Oliver shared a look before both standing up and leaving the room. I started slowly eating wondering what they were talking about. I wonder what that means to Gene, Lin and Oliver.

**Naru's POV:**

Lin and I quickly moved to the boy's room to discuss what Gene had discovered. Lin sat on the bed while I stood pacing back and forth.

"Noll what do we do now? Do you even comprehend what Gene has told us?! How are we going to deal with this!? Noll! Are even listeni-"

I stopped my pacing and whipped around glaring at Lin coldly, "Yes Lin! I understand! Do you not think I'm worried!?" Lin hesitated before saying anything else,

"I'm sorry Noll. I know how much you care for her. What are we to do if Gene is correct...? I'm not sure her body can handle it, she collapsed earlier but we're not sure how much of her energy she even used." I resumed my pacing.

"Lin don't tell Martin yet, I won't let her undergo all the tests he's going to put her through. If she has the ability of both Gene and I then you know he'll want to test her. I... I need to protect her."

"I understand Noll, I'll keep this from the professor for now; Soon thought we will need his help in testing and controlling her abilities." Sighing I finally stopped pacing and sat down on the bed opposite Lin. I knew I needed my father's help but I also didn't want her to be subject to all those scientists. "Lin contact father tell him that we ran into someone on our case that we believe might posses ESP and PK abilities. Tell him we need to figure out a way of testing if our theory is correct without alarming the subject." That should keep him from flying her to find out who it is. Maybe if I take control of the situation he'll leave me to determine the tests, then I can keep all those scientists in check. Lin quickly pulled out his phone and began speaking to Martin, while I let my mind wander to what Gene had said, I remember it so clearly.

_Gene and I were only about seven, and it had been about two years since Martin and Luella had adopted us. They'd helped us learn to use our abilities and had allowed us to take a case under the watchful eye of Lin. On the night of our arrival Gene had a spirit attack him leaving him completely terrified as a result of our telepathic connection some of his emotions spilled over into me. I was so afraid that I, without realizing it, used my PK to push everything and everyone away from Gene and me creating a barrier. Thankfully Gene calmed me down so I wasn't hurt from using my PK. After that I was then taught by Lin to control my emotions and put up a wall to keep Gene's emotions separate from mine_. I snapped out of my flashback with Lin stood and moved towards the door.

"We should go before, we've been gone for some time now, we don't need to give them any more reason to be suspicious of our actions. What will we tell them if they ask?"

"Nothing Lin, they are not entitled to knowing."

"And how will you avoid it if Mai is the one asking for answers, it's her power, and it's her life at risk." I stood and walked at the door swiftly "Don't worry I'll keep Mai distracted so she can't ask."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; All rights should go to** **their**** appropriate owners.**

**Hey guys so I was wondering if anyone could help me find a fanfiction that I read? I completely forgot who it was by and I don't remember the title but I wanna finish reading it. **

**Anyway I remember that Ayako's convinced Mai that it would be a good idea to start dressing in a more mature way and fake date Yasu to try to make Naru jealous and admit his feelings but it back fired because then Yasu admits that he actually like Mai and that's all I really remember. I'd be super grateful if someone could point me in the right direction or even better tell me the author of the title :D **

**Thanks for your help you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

We all sat in base for about two hours before Lin and Naru reappeared. Both sat down and focused their attention on me. I felt uncomfortable under their intense gazes. I was fiddling with the hem of my skirt when Naru addressed me.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened before you passed out. Don't leave any details out."

"Okay, well I just put the kettle on when I noticed the room getting colder. I felt someone's arms wrap around me. One arm around my waist the other was covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was really scared but then the air around me felt really heavy and then the spirits arms were gone, it lunged at me again but was pushed back by something. I didn't see anything else besides the spirit in the room with us. The spirit disappears seconds before you and Lin came through the door. I felt really energetic for a few moments, which was probably all the adrenaline, but then I just felt really tired and passed out. Then I was with Gene and you know the rest." Naru turned and looked at Lin and wrote something's in his note book before turning to walk towards the door.

"You know, actually Gene asked me the exact same thing earlier, except I didn't describe the air as heavy, I said it was filled with energy. I'm not sure if that makes any difference Oliver but you did say everything." He just nodded and continued out of the door, while Lin began typing furiously on his computer.

I quickly jumped up and followed him out the door intent on finding out what he was hiding from us, but before I was even out the door he had disappeared. I figured I would go looking for him. I started down the hallway towards the bedrooms when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder but saw nothing. I felt uneasy so I made my way back towards base before I got there the uneasy feeling lifted and I figured now would be a good time to make Na- Oliver his tea since I hadn't made it earlier. _His name isn't Naru; it's Oliver. I can't call him Naru anymore. _This thought made me sad and pulled me into my thoughts.

I failed to notice the temperature drop around me. As I descended downstairs to the kitchen I passed the basement. Something drew my attention about the room. I felt the uneasiness return as the kettle began to whistle. The sharp sound startled me but I quickly recovered and poured the hot water into the cups from the team.

I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye; quickly turning I knocked over a glass. I didn't see anything strange so I grabbed a towel so I could clean up the spilled tea. I bent down to wipe the remaining tea off the floor. A warm hand wrapped around my waist, I immediately stiffened at the contact and whipped around quickly to find Yasu behind me staring intently.

"Yasu! You scared me! Why did you put your hands on my waist? Don't tell me you saw Na- Oliver and are still trying to get a rise out of him you know he doesn't like me in that way. I swear Yasu-"I was cut off by Yasu forcefully kissing me. I stood there stiff unsure of that to do. _What are you doing Yasu? You know I like Naru. _I couldn't help the tears that started falling down my face, Yasu took my first kiss, and I didn't want it to be taken from me. I wanted it to be given to someone special. Yasu started getting more aggressive in his assault of my mouth; his tongue found its way to mine and his hands started making their way under my clothes. I had to stop him!

"Yasu! Stop!" I tried to say as strongly as I could with his lips smashed to mine. He only uttered a low growl and seemed to pull me tighter to him. It was beginning to be painful; he was gripping me so tightly.

The back door burst open and Naru came rushing in. He pulled Yasu away from me and shoved me behind him.

"Yasu what do you think you're doing?!" Yasu's eyes didn't leave my body and he didn't seem to register Naru's words.

"Na- Oliver I don't think that's Yasu; He would never willingly harm me." I moved toward Yasu slowly.

"Hey Yasu? Are you feeling okay? Why don't we go back to base?" Naru grabbed my arm trying to keep me from getting any closer and I was glad he did because Yasu finally decided to snap out of whatever he was thinking about and lunge for me. Naru quickly pulled me behind him away from Yasu's grasp. Yasu quickly turned on Naru punching him in the stomach; it must have hurt a lot because Naru gripped his stomach in pain and didn't recover fast enough before Yasu kicked him to the ground and gathered me in his arms.

"Get away from her she is mine!" Yasu yelled at Naru after collapsed. He slowly began standing up. I was frozen in fear. Yasu would never hurt any of us. He couldn't. I shut my eyes tightly trying to will everything back to normal_. Yasu can't hurt us._ I felt the air around me grow heavy and I felt Yasu's hold on me loosen and then finally it was gone. My eyes snapped open; I knew this feeling it was like when Naru used his PK in another case!

Lin burst into the room; he quickly looked to Naru then at me. He didn't seem worried about Naru use of PK and instead moved towards me but stood frozen after a moment before quickly turning to Naru with wide eyes.

"Naru! No! Stop using your PK!" In the midst of Lin bursting in and Yasu standing back up from his place on the floor I rushed over to Naru to get him to stop. I stopped short when I felt the air return to its normal state. I breathed in relief but was overcome with dizziness and exhaustion all at once. I felt myself sway a bit before feeling arms wrap around me, fearing that Yasu had grabbed me again I quickly turned to see Naru was the one who was holding me protectively. Naru wasn't looked at me though he was focused on Lin restraining Yasu. Lin made quick work of Yasu by pressing a pressure point on his neck to make him fall unconscious. I smiled weakly at Lin who had turned to me and was asking if I was alright. I managed a weak nod in response to him. I quickly realized that Naru was still holding me tightly to his body so I pulled myself from his arms with my face burning a shade of red that would put roses to shame. I took about a step away before collapsing to the ground; luckily Naru was still close enough to catch me before I hit my head on the floor.

"Lin we need to take her to base and have Miss Matsuzaki look over her. Tie Yasu up when we get back to base." Lin quickly followed Naru's orders and left the kitchen with Yasu thrown over his shoulder to tie him up.

"O- Oliver, you can let go of me now. I can stand on my own now." I was blushing furiously at Naru's proximity to me. His eyes locked with mine and I felt my breath hitch for a moment. He narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"Mai did you lose more brain cells? You're not even standing on your own right now, what makes you think you can make it all the way to base by yourself?" He didn't give me time to respond before he swept me up into his arms and carried me bridal style towards the base. Without thinking I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling.

He quickly walked into base and made a beeline for the couch; quickly he set my down and turned to speak with Lin who was all the way on the other side of the room.

I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by his actions. _Did he hate me so much that he can't even stand having me near him? _ I couldn't ponder this much further before I fell into exhaustion and a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV:<strong>

"You know, actually Gene asked me the exact same thing earlier, except I didn't describe the air as heavy, I said it was filled with energy. I'm not sure if that makes any difference Oliver but you did say everything." I just nodded and walked out. I have to get away from Mai. She's going to demand to know what's going on but I don't have the heart to tell her that she's in danger. If I tell her about the tests then she'll just agree to them to make my father happy. I can't risk her getting hurt.

I made my way outside and as far away from the house as possible. I leaned against a tree trying to calm my thoughts. I needed to figure out a way to keep Mai from asking about earlier. She's always so curious and it's always getting her in trouble. _You could always kiss her. _I shook my head and mentally scolded myself for thinking such thoughts. In my thoughts I lost track of time but judging by the fact that the sun looks like it's going to set soon I should probably return to the house.

I made my way to the back entrance of the house but froze when I saw what was happening in the kitchen. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces at the sight of Yasu kissing Mai. I was about to tear my gaze away and head for the front door when I noticed tears. _Mai. _She was crying. I quickly ran to the door and burst in. I_f you hurt her Yasu I'll never forgive you. _I heard Mai try to tell him to stop but he didn't listen. My heart gave a bit of a leap upon hearing that she wanted Yasu to stop but I couldn't dwell on that. I roughly grabbed Yasu and pushed him away from Mai. I stepped in front of her protectively and pushed her even further behind me away from Yasu.

"Yasu what do you think you're doing?!" I snapped at him. He didn't even acknowledge my existence. His eyes were completely focused on Mai.

"Na- Oliver I don't think that's Yasu; He would never willingly harm me." I didn't bother looking at her; my eyes were completely focused on Yasu.

Mai stepped forward hesitantly but tried to reason with Yasu none the less, "Hey Yasu? Are you feeling okay? Why don't we go back to base?" I grabbed her arm to keep her from moving toward him anymore. Yasu quickly focused on that fact that I was touching Mai and began to get angry. He lunged for her and I pushed her behind me. I met Yasu's anger with my own but he was too quick and managed to punch me in the stomach. _Yasu is nowhere near that strong. _I realized that Yasu was possessed and that was all the time the spirit needed before kicking me and sending my collapsing to the ground in pain. I quickly regained my composure and pushed the pain out of my mind before standing and focusing on Yasu holding Mai tightly in his arms.

"Get away from her she is mine!" He yelled at me. I couldn't even focus on him though; all I could see was the fear in Mai's eyes. I saw her tightly close her eyes before I felt the air around me get heavy. My eyes widened and I moved to take a step forward but, along with Yasu, I was pushed away from Mai. Yasu took most of the force of the PK; he was quickly sent flying into a wall and was struggling to stand back up.

Lin burst in and felt the difference in air pressure before quickly turning to me to stop me but he quickly came to the same conclusion that I did. This wasn't my doing it was Mai's. He moved toward Mai but her eyes shot open and focused on me.

"Naru! No! Stop using your PK!" She must have believed that this was my doing. She moved forward to stop me and that was all she needed to lose focus on her power. It quickly dissipated and the air returned to normal. She stopped short and breathed in relief. I was so focused on her that I noticed her sway and quickly moved to catch her. Yasu was standing up by this point so instead of just steadying her I pulled her into my arms and wrapped them protectively around her. I was focused on Lin restraining Yasu but I still saw enough to see Mai look up in shock and fear but I quickly saw the fear leave her eyes as she realized that I was me holding her. _I'm glad that I can make her fear go away. Maybe she trusts me enough to know that I'll protect her. _Lin knocked Yasu unconscious and turned to Mai asking if she was alright. I knew he was fishing for answers into how she felt after using PK but she gave none and only managed to nod and flash him a weak smile.

I was now focused on Mai and noticed her face turn bright red and push me away. She stepped back but collapsed; I caught her before she fully hit the floor.

"Lin we need to take her to base and have Miss Matsuzaki look over her. Tie Yasu up when we get back to base." Lin quickly followed my orders and left the kitchen with Yasu to tie him up.

"O- Oliver, you can let go of me now. I can stand on my own now." I looked down to see a furiously blushing Mai. I narrowed my eyes at the use of my real name. It didn't sound right falling from her lips. It still sent shivers down my spine but not like when she called me Naru. That was the name that she'd given me and it sounded amazing when she said it. I couldn't help but scoff at the idea of asking her to just call me Naru instead of Oliver.

"Mai did you lose more brain cells? You're not even standing on your own right now, what makes you think you can make it all the way to base by yourself?" I covered up my mistake by teasing her. I had somewhat zoned out thinking about what she called me. I didn't want her teasing me so I teased her first besides I enjoyed the idea for making her blush even more. I wasted no time in getting an answer for her before picking her up bridal style and making my way to base. My breath caught as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wanted nothing more that to pull her closer and never let go. _But what about Gene? _My mind seemed to recall that she liked my brother and he liked her.

Once we were back in base I quickly set her down and distanced myself from her. I shouldn't have picked her up like that. She was Gene's not mine. I mentally cursed myself for getting caught up in the moment.

"Oliver, we should retrieve Brown-san so he can perform an exorcism." I nodded And moved toward the monitors to contact the rest of the team by walkie-talkie; but Mai's sleeping body caught my eye. She was sleeping peacefully but she was curled up in an uncomfortable position so I changed my course without thinking and gathered her in my arms to lay her out on the couch in a comfortable position. She gripped the sleeve of my shirt and sighed contently. Without thinking I reached up and brushed some hair out of her face and smiled. She was so cute when she slept. I mentally cursed myself again and pulled away from her. I noticed a little frown fall on her face and I did that same. I quickly shook it off and turned back towards the monitors only to find Lin smirking at me knowingly.

"You should tell her Noll. I get the impression that she would return your feelings."

"She would only return them because I look just like Gene." I grimaced at the thought of Mai and Gene together. I moved back to the monitors and picked up the walkie-talkie.

"John I need you back at base to perform an exorcism."

"Alright Oliver, I'll gather my things and head back to base now." I sat down in my chair and grabbed my notebook. I took down some notes about what happened in the kitchen and sighed snapping my book closed.

"Lin, we've basically confirmed that Mai is able to use PK. How do you think we should proceed? If we alert Martin to the possibility of someone who has similar abilities to both me and Gene you know he'll want to test her abilities."

"Would that truly be such a bad thing Noll? Look at what happened today; her emotions forced her to use her PK and it exhausted her. There's no telling what would have happened if she hadn't stopped herself." I nodded and sat back pulling my fingers to my chin.

"Noll, regardless of how we process with Martin we must teach her how to control this. You'll need to train her in using her PK. I'll begin teaching her to control her emotions once you've spoken to her about this." We both lapsed into silence waiting until John returned to base.

The door to the base opened and revealed Ayumi. She peeked in waiting until she saw us to enter fully.

"Hello Shibuya-san, Lin-san; I was wondering if you wanted me to prepare dinner? I also was wondering what happened to Mai-chan. Is she alright? I would hate for something to happen to her because of me."

"Yes thank you Yamamoto-san. As for Mai she's fine just exhausted. Please don't worry about us we're able to take care of ourselves." Ayumi respectfully bowed before leaving to prepare dinner. I began to make decisions about sleeping arrangements. We should keep the girls in one room and boy in another.

The others arrived just as I finalized the sleeping arrangements and John immediately walked over to Yasu while Ayako moved to check on Mai.

John set to work ridding Yasu of the evil spirit; it put up quite a fight but was eventually forced out of Yasu's body. We all headed downstairs to eat dinner and then met back up at the base.

We all figured that we should rest for the night.

"Lin and I will watch the monitors. Takigawa, John and Yasu will be sharing a room. Lin and I will share a room. All the girls will share a room." Everyone moved to get ready for bed while Lin and I lingered.

"I'll take Mai to the girl's room. It's useless for her to stay in the base." Lin only nodded in acknowledgment. I walked over to the couch and scooped Mai up in my arms. Once again carrying her bridal style, I made my way down the hall towards the girl's room. I shifted Mai's weight to knock on the door and was greeted by Ayako. Ayako guided me to one of the beds and took over once Mai had left my arms. I felt a bit angry that Ayako so easily pushed me out of the way to take over caring for Mai, but I was glad that Ayako cared about Mai like she would a daughter.

I took my leave seeing that Ayako could take care of Mai. I returned to the base and took a seat in my chair. Overall the night had no activity.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owners.**

**I'm so sorry for how bad this chapter turned out. I really had no idea how to close the case so I did it to the best of my abilities. :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

I woke up groggy and sore. I still climbed out of bed ignoring the protests that my body was making and grabbed some clothes before heading to take a shower. I turned on the water and stood under the spray. It helped to loosen my muscles and to relax me. I quickly washed my hair and body before stepping out and getting dressed. Today I chose to wear a dark green tank top with a cream sweater over it and a plain pair of blue jeans with my grey tennis shoes.

I through my old clothes in my bag and made my way past base into the kitchen; I figured since it was already so late I would make Oliver his tea before heading to base. I made my way up to base and opened the door; everyone was already here and awake. Lin and Oliver were sitting at the monitors; while Monk and Ayako were sitting on the couch arguing. I glanced in the corner to see John and Masako holding a conversation softly while Yasu just stared out the window looking upset. I made my way to Oliver and set down his tea but before I could do anything else I was quickly scooped into a hug by Monk.

"Mai-chan, are you alright?"

"Let her go you stupid monk!" I heard Ayako's purse connect with the back of Monk's head before he released me and gripped his head in pain.

"What was that for?! I was just checking to make sure my little girl is all right!"

"Get away from her you dirty old monk!"

"Who you calling old?! At least I don't have wrinkles!" I left them to their bickering before making my way toward Yasu; as I passed by John and Masako I gave them both polite smiles.

"Hey Yasu, what's wrong?" I stopped next to his chair and smiled down at him. He looked at me startled and then looked at the ground avoiding my gaze.

"I'm so sorry Mai…" I'm pretty sure I surprised everyone when I wrapped my arms around Yasu and gave him a big hug. Everyone, minus Lin and Oliver, stopped talking and looked over at our exchange before going back to their conversations to give us some privacy.

"Yasu I'm not mad at you. That wasn't you. You can't blame yourself. I swear I'm okay." I was still hugging him when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into his lap.

"But I took your first kiss Mai. I know how important it was to you… I can't fix this." He said as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"You're right; my first kiss was important to me but I also am happy that it was taken by you and not some random stranger." I realized that it was true. I was happy that Yasu took my first kiss regardless of the circumstances it was under. _  
><em>

"You're one of my best friends Yasu, I could never be mad at you." I ran my fingers through his hair in a comforting way as he quietly sobbed onto my shirt.

Everyone turned when Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello." Oliver said speaking into the device. He looked at us and then quickly put the phone on speaker.

"Hey everyone!" Madoka's cheerful voice rang out through the room and we all called back our own hellos.

"So I looked into the history of the town and property like you asked me Noll, and I came up with some pretty interesting facts." Both Yasu and I stood up and moved toward the group. I noticed briefly that Yasu stayed closed to my side and I slightly smiled. I was happy to have Yasu near me; he always made my day brighter.

"I discovered that there was a man who lived in the house that was accused of raping and murdering seven girls but the trial fell through since none of the bodies we're ever found. One of the girl's dads then broke into the man's home and shot his claiming that he did it so his daughter's soul could rest in peace." Madoka continued relaying the information found on the man but I had zoned out. I found myself staring at the doorway trying to figure out if someone had walked by or someone was outside the door eavesdropping on our conversation.

I hardly noticed Masako move to my side, "Mai do you feel it too?" She quietly asked from behind her kimono sleeve. I could only nod my head in reply never taking my eyes off the door. All at once the feeling vanished and we both looked at each other slightly confused by the sudden change. I tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Madoka say "Also Noll, I need to speak with you in private."

Oliver picked up the phone and exited the room while we all pondered over the information that Madoka had just given us.

**Naru's POV:**

I stepped out of base and headed down the hall towards the boy's room.

"Madoka, what's so important that it couldn't have waited until this case was finished?"

"He's started showing signs of waking up Noll. There has been an increase in brain activity. The doctors are hopeful that he'll wake within the next few days or even sometime this week. Martin and Luella want you to return once you finish that case. He needs you here when he wakes up. Also Martin wanted me to relay a message to you in regard to the test that you asked; he said there was no possible way to be certain of someone's abilities without extensive testing. He requests that whoever this is that you believe to process both that you send Martin they're contact information as quickly as possible so he can bring them to England for testing."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I thought I'd have more time to win Mai over. He's back; I guess I can't keep them apart forever. More importantly how can I keep Martin from snooping and discovering Mai's powers? BSRP is aware that Mai has abilities similar to Gene and they've already been eager to get her in for testing adding PK to her list of abilities well Martin may even come personally to collect her.

"Alright, I'll try to finish this case quickly and then get a flight back to England." I didn't wait for a reply as I hung up and put the cell phone back in my pocket. I didn't let my thoughts wander before making my way back to base. I walked in to see Lin over at the monitors typing away on his laptop no doubt recording the information that Madoka had given us. Making my way to my standard chair; I pulled my laptop from my bag and begin making arrangements for you return home. I booked to tickets for Lin and myself to England on the Wednesday of next week. I figured that we were close to solving the case so I booked the flight five days away. That leaves plenty of time to pack and tell the team about my departure.

I hardly noticed Mai get up from her place on the couch and walk out the door. I stood and followed her out intent of making my feelings known. I was down the hall when she passed by the basement door. It flung open quickly and I barely saw the slight outline of a spirit grab Mai and drag her down the stairs into the basement. The door slammed shut as I quickly rushed over. It wouldn't budge. _Damn it, I need to get in there. _I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Lin.

"Mai's been taken by the spirit. She's in the basement but the door refuses to open." I didn't wait to hear the man's response before I hung up. I heard the sound of rushing footsteps from the above level. The team quickly ran down the stairs and into the hallway with Lin right in front.

"John and Takigawa I want you t-" I was cut off by a scream emanating from the basement. We all hurried to find a way to open the door at the sound of Mai's scream.

**Mai's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch as Oliver came back in looking a bit uneasy. Seeing as his unease was evident I stood and went to go make tea to help him calm down. I never noticed him stand and follow me.

I passed the basement door when I was grabbed around my waist and pulled down the stairs before roughly being thrown onto the floor. I groaned as I sat up and looked around carefully. A man was standing there staring at me intently. My entire body went rigid as I focused on his eyes. It was the man from my dreams. I felt the man's eyes roam over my entire body. I pushed myself against the wall and he strode over to me I couldn't stop the scream that came from my mouth. I heard banging on the door to my left but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the man in front of me. He grabbed my arm pulling me up and caressed my cheek.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured against my hair. I struggled in his hold but he just grasped tighter. I was so scared by this point I knew that he would rape and kill me if the others didn't get in here quickly. In my panic I felt the room hum with energy as the door was blasted open. All of SPR ran down the stairs into the basement while the man turned me to face them and pulled a knife holding it against my throat.

"Leave or I'll kill her." The man's voice was low and dangerous. Masako stepped forward hesitantly. "Why are you still here? You're dead you need to let her go and move on." Her voice was strong as she tried to cleanse the spirit peacefully but he just glared at her. She didn't have a chance to reason with him as she was thrown across the room along with Monk and John. Ayako appeared by her side checking for serious injuries. Monk and John recovered as quickly as possible and started chanting. I heard Lin whistle loudly for his shiki but didn't register anything past that point.

My eyes started ringing and my eyesight blurred with tears. I felt anger burn in my blood at the sight of my friends in danger. My instincts told me to use that energy around me and without thinking I threw the spirit away from me. I turned towards the man with anger filled actions and threw all the energy that I had collected at him exorcising him before he could hurt anyone else.

I was so scared and angry that I didn't register the shocked looks of the other's as the stopped mid chant and looked at me.

"Miss Hara do you sense the spirit anymore?"

"No, whatever Mai did completely got rid of the spirit." Masako said in response to Oliver's question. I snapped my head away from the place that the spirit previously was to look at Masako but it turned out to be a bad idea. I felt my knees buckle under me and my consciousness slip from my grasp.

**Yasu's POV:**

Mai fell to the ground and I quickly rushed forward to grab her. Lin pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called for an ambulance.

"What the hell was that Oliver?!" I turned to see Ayako glaring at said man intently even John and Monk had glares directed towards him. My attention turned to Mai whose breathing was ragged and labored.

Lin stepped forward and halted all the questions "First we need to get Mai outside and to the ambulance. I can't imagine what effect her power will take on her body. That was a large amount of energy that she used without being used to it. Noll and I will explain after we wrap up the case."

I heard the sounds of sirens in the distance and gathered Mai in my arms. I run up the stairs with the Monk and Ayako on my heels. We arrived outside as the ambulance pulled up and the EMT's jumped out taking Mai from my arms. They put her into the ambulance and wordlessly left as the rest of us hurried to Monk's car to follow them.

I stopped short noticing Oliver and Lin make no move to follow. I waved the rest of SPR on ahead telling them that I'd find out what happened from Oliver and promised to fill them in later.

I made my way over to them only to stop short at the sight of Yamamoto-san pull up to the house having just arrived from work. She quickly got out of the car and ran towards Oliver asking about the ambulance.

"Did someone get hurt? What happened?" Yamamoto-san's voice was panicked and sorrowful. Lin stepped forward and asked her to come inside where he would explain everything. She complied with the request leaving Oliver and I alone outside.

"Yasu did you find anything else about the man who had previously lived here?" His tone was sharp; no doubt he was still angry at me for what happened in the kitchen and with Mai being hurt...well I don't want to even consider how angry he actually is right now.

"Right before Lin rushed out of the room I discovered that the man was actually guilty of raping all of those girls and killing them. I traced the man back to another country where he had narrowly escaped the police after being found guilty of raping and killing 3 girls before he escaped the country and came here. The man who shot him was the father of one of the girls. She was walking home one night when she was kidnapped and brought to the house. Her father knew that his daughter wouldn't run away as the police suspected she had. The spirit must have gone after Mai still wanting to fulfill his sick desire to rape women." I couldn't stop the anger that laced my voice as I thought what could have happened if Oliver hadn't followed Mai out of the room. Oliver nodded and turned toward the house and only stopped when I began speaking.

"What was that Oliver? Mai completely obliterated that spirit." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose motioning for me to follow. We silently made our way to the base and began dismembering the equipment.

"Her abilities have grown since I was last here. I believe that she's able to use PK as I can. I need to test her to know for definite but the results so far all says he does. If she truly does have PK and it's not just some fluke then she'll need extensive training to control her emotions and power immediately. She didn't control as much power as I could have but it was far beyond the normal amount that average PK users are able to handle."

I nodded in understanding and resisted the urge to pester him with more questions. I could tell that he was having trouble dealing with Mai's abilities and the fact that she was hurt. I could even feel the glares he kept sending anytime he could. I was immune to them but I still noticed them. I had developed a crush on Mai over the past few years of knowing her but I couldn't hope to compete with Oliver. He would always hold Mai's heart no matter what and these random moments where he forgot his mask we're the times that you could honestly see what Mai loved about him.

"You should tell her." His eyes snapped up to meet mine and widened in realization of what I was referring too.

"She's in love with Gene." He said with a flash of anger as his eyes narrowed.

"You truly live up to your name if you believe that. I've never seen her look at anyone else the way she looks at you." Our conversation was cut short as Oliver's phone rang. He quickly answered it and held a conversation in English with the person on the other line. His eyes widened in shock and filled with happiness and sorrow before slipping back into his stoic mask. He hung up quickly and sat in a chair with his back to the room. Lin strode into the room looking more tired than I'd ever seen the Chinese man. Oliver stood quickly and spoke to Lin in hushed whispers; not that it mattered seeing as they were speaking in English. I figured they needed privacy and left the room to collect the various cameras from around the house.

My thoughts wandered to Mai and I pulled out my cell phone and called Monk.

"Hey how is she?" I asked as soon as he picked up.

"She's stable but they won't allow us into the room yet. Ayako's trying to get us in now but they're refusing us since none of us are next of kin. You guys should have enough time to pack up all the equipment and get here before they'll even consider letting us in." I heard Ayako start speaking in the background and Monk said a rushed farewell and hung up. I slipped the phone into my pocket and returned to gathering up the camera's hoping to get this done as fast as possible so we could go see Mai.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Ghost Hunt; all right go to their respective owners.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love all of you! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Lin's POV:<strong>

I was exhausted after everything that had happened today. Yamamoto-san took a while to calm down after hearing that Taniyama-san had been targeted and attacked by the spirit but was relieved to know that she would no longer be bothered by said spirit. I made my way back to the base hoping to get some rest before leaving for the hospital. I walked into see Yasu packing up equipment and Noll on the phone.

"**Lin I need to speak with you." **I was a bit shocked by his use of English at first but quickly recovered and nodded.

"**Madoka just called and informed me that he's awake and he's missing. We need to leave for England at once to find him." **Yasu left leaving Noll and I alone making it easier to speak of such matters.

**"The security camera shows him walking out of the hospital of his own free will but from there they have no idea where he could have gone. While we wrap up this case I need you to book us a flight for England by the day after tomorrow. Once we finish packing we'll go check on Mai then head to the airport to leave." **Noll ran his head through his hair effectively showing exactly how stressed he was. As a boy he used to do that anytime he was stressed but he always refrained from it because he didn't want people to know when he was stressed.

**"While I help Yasu finish packing I want you to try to find him; check his bank records and anything else you suspect he may use after all this time." **With that Noll quickly left the room anxiously packing everything. I sat at the table and began my search. I knew that unless he wanted to be found that he wouldn't be but I had  
>to try looking for Noll's sake. Luckily my persistence paid off because I found that he'd used money from a joint bank account to purchase a one way ticket to Japan that left England in twenty minutes. I calculated the amount of time that it would take Martin and Luella to arrive at the airport and knew they would be too late to stop him. I roughly shut my laptop and left base looking for Noll. I caught him in the living room along with Yasu.<p>

**"****Noll it seems he's booked a direct flight to here in Japan. His flight is in less than an hour so he'll be arriving about 9am tomorrow morning. I'm going to call Martin and tell him; once we're finished here we'll go to the hospital. In the morning I'll go and retrieve him from the airport." **Noll looked at me and nodded then ran his hand threw his hair. _He must be really worried about him traveling after just waking up. _I left Noll to his thoughts and made my way outside. I leaned against the SPR van as I pulled out my phone and dialed Martin Davis' familiar number.

**"****Hello Lin, have you found anything about where he's gone?" ** Martin's voice was filled with worry; I could only imagine how hysterical Luella is.

**"Yes he seems to have purchased at direct flight to here in Japan. I suspect he's coming to find Noll." **I could hear Martin sigh in exasperation.

**"Can't they ever just do as they're told and stop running off to find each other?" **A small smirk made its way to my face because I could only imagine what that would be like if they were always around each other.

**"If that were to happen we'd be even more worried than we are now." **I could hear Martin chuckle a bit and return to a more serious tone.

**"You'll go get him from the airport right Lin? I'll book a flight for Luella and I as soon as possible but in the mean time please watch over both of them."**

**"Of course Martin." **I could hear Luella asking Martin what we'd found and I said goodbye so he could handle his very hysteric wife. Short after I hung up Yasu and Noll made their way out with the last of the equipment. We all hopped into the van and made our way to the hospital. The ride there was silent; even Yasu was serious enough to stay quiet through the entire trip. We stepped into the hospital and made a beeline for the nurse's station. "We're here to see Mai Taniyama." The nurse nodded and pointed us in the right direction "Down the hall to your left take the elevator to the third floor she's ICU room number 6." Before we could walk off she stopped us again "Before you go in prepare yourselves; she's not in the bet condition. Also be aware only two people are allowed in her room at once until she's moved from the ICU." I nodded and lead our small group to the elevator. The closer I got the more anxious I became. I'm not sure exactly when the young Japanese girl first entered my heart but I think it was when she yelled at me for hating the Japanese.

The ride up the elevator was swift and before we knew it we were in the waiting room with Masako and John while Monk and Ayako refused to leave Mai's bedside. Yasu walked to John to find out some information about Mai while Noll just took a seat. His posture was rigid even as I sat next to him. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. My body and mind were completely exhausted and before I knew it I fell into a light sleep.

**Naru's POV:**

I sat rigid in the waiting room waiting for some news on her condition. _He's going to arrive tomorrow; I wonder why he came here. Was he looking for me or is he trying to find Mai? They've probably grown really close during all of our cases and being separated while he was comatose probably wasn't easy for either of them._

"She's started to wake up so they're going to be moving her to a private room on the floor below. Once she's moved we'll all be able to go in her room with her. Ayako is helping to move her so we don't need to worry." Monk collapsed into a chair and sighed heavily. We all sat waiting for a bit before Ayako walked in looking exhausted.

"Come on you guys, she's settled in her new room. I'll lead you there." We all stood and followed Ayako. She stopped short of the door and turned to us with the saddest look in her eyes.

"She doesn't look great you guys. The energy she used completely destroyed her body. She's exhausted, dehydrated, and malnourished. She's also having some trouble breathing. We're all confident that she'll recover quickly but she's going to be stuck here at the hospital for a bit." We all nodded in understand and walked in.

It broke my heart to see her lying there looking so frail. The beep coming from her heart monitor was steady but that was the only sign of life for her. Her face was abnormally pale and her chest was barely moving from her breathing. Ayako and Monk immediately went to her bedside and sat down holding her hand. We all stood shocked for a moment before all pulling up chairs and sitting around her bedside. Lin and I lingered near a table in the back as did Masako. I was able to pick up that in my absence Mai and Masako had become better friends than before but it seemed that Masako was still unsure how to act toward her friend.

In the end everyone fell asleep in various positions but I couldn't fall asleep since I was so worried over Mai and his arrival. I small groan pulled me from my thoughts. I saw Mai stir slightly making me jump from my seat and make my way over to her. Monk and Ayako were wrapped up on the couch so I didn't need to worry about waking anyone up as I made my way over to Mai.

"Mai?" I said softly brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I sat down in the chair beside her bed and waited for her to be able to process what had happened.

"Why do I feel like I got hit by a train?" Mai croaked. I picked up the glass of water sitting on her bedside table and handed it to her which she took from me gratefully.

"You used too much energy and it damaged your body. Miss Matsuzaki said you would hurt for a while and to try to get a lot of rest." She didn't argue just handed me the cup back and curled up under her blanket. Her soft snores eased my mind; I felt calm enough to relax. I let my exhaustion take over. She was hurt but would heal. I could handle that; tomorrow I would deal with everything else.

**Third Person POV:**

It was well past 9am and all of SPR was sound asleep in Mai Taniyama's room. Monk and Ayako were curled up together on the couch. Lin sat in a chair in by the table leaning his head back against the chair. Both Masako and John sat in chairs using each other as pillows. While Yasu ended up one leg over the arm of his chair head hanging back snoring loudly. Oliver was content with laying his head on Mai's bed while he sat in a chair sleeping. Even Mai was sleeping soundly in her bed. Everything was peaceful for just a few moments before all of SPR's lives were about to be changed.

A young man in a white shirt and black jeans walked into the hospital headed straight for Mai's room. He didn't need any direction; he knew exactly where to go. He quickly made his way up to the second floor and down the hall stopping just outside her room door. He knew all hell would break loose once he woke everyone up but he was meant to be here. He needed to tell Noll what had happened and make sure Mai was alright. Taking a deep breath he stepped in the room and closed the door making no moves to be any more quiet than normal.

Lin being the lightest sleeper snapped awake fast as the door close. Lin's eyes grew wide in shock as he frantically looked at his watch. His frantic move movement must have stirred the room because slowly everyone woke up and one by one they're eyes widened in shock. Only Noll and Lin seem unsurprised by the young man's arrival. Mai rolled over only mildly disturbed by all the noise. They instead looked very angry and annoyed with him. Noll looked at me with a slight scowl.

"Gene."

**Gene's POV:**

Lin left no doubt to call my parents but I'd have the rest of my life to make up for their worrying today. I couldn't help but smirk; _the rest of my life. _That was a great gift. I turned to all of SPR and waved.

"Hello I'm Eugene Davis. Oliver's much cuter and cheerful counterpart." I smiled at the glare Noll shot me and instead focused on the red head's words.

"But aren't you supposed to be dead? We we're there when the divers pulled your body from that lake!" The redhead, Ayako I think is her name, was flustered and in shock. They all gave me a looks that demanded an explanation. I sighed and got comfortable in the nearest chair.

"Well when the diver's pulled me out I wasn't completely dead. I was under the assumption that I was considering I was walking the astral plane. The last time I visited Mai in the astral plane something felt different somehow; I felt the familiar tug towards my body and I followed it. I didn't immediately wake up though; I could feel Noll's energy surrounding me but I knew he was here in Japan with Mai; so my theory is that I pulled some of Noll's power to create a sort of protective barrier around my body and also keep spirits out until Noll was able to get to me which meant me as well. That's why I was unable to return to my body but once Noll reabsorbed his energy while we were in England and my body was able to function on its own I was pulled back into my body and that's when I woke up."

"I remember before leaving the astral plane the last time that I felt a strong use of PK. I immediately thought it was Noll using it but it didn't feel like his power; instead it felt familiar yet unknown and that's when I left the hospital intent on finding Noll. On the flight over I figured out it was Mai's power not Noll's so without waiting I came here." Sometime during that lengthy explanation Lin came back and pulled out his laptop recording the entire conversation for further investigation later.

Noll had his trademark thinking pose in full effect so I focused my attention on Mai. I couldn't help but be worried. That amount of PK was extremely above the average not enough to rival Noll's but still a fair amount. She was still asleep; I swear nothing could wake her. I glanced at the rest of SPR who looked to be processing the information in shock but I wasn't truly worried about them. My best friend and little sister was lying in the hospital. I could help the anger that bubbled inside me. _If only I would have warned her about her PK then- _My thoughts were cut short when I noticed Noll shift positions.

Noll stood as did Lin; I sighed I knew where this was going. The three of us made our way outside leaving the rest of them to process the information and look over Mai. We stood outside the door and spoke English since it would give us a bit more privacy.

**"Gene do you understand how worried your parents were? Luella nearing had a heart attack after finding you gone!" **I nodded somberly I knew how much panic I'd caused but I needed to know that they were alright.

**"I needed to find you guys; that amount of PK could have only come from Noll or I guess now Mai... I was afraid something had happened." **I looked down at my shoes for a moment before looking up. Both men nodded and dropped the subject. Noll was the first to speak again.

**"How did you feel Mai's PK from so far?"**

**"I'm not sure Noll; maybe it was because I was still half in the astral plane. Or maybe because I was Mai's Spirit Guide for a bit." **Lin stood straight from his position leaning against the wall as Monk stepped out from Mai's room.

"Naru all of us are going to go get breakfast. Would you stay and look over Mai please?" Noll nodded and Monk quickly ducked into the room before reappearing with everyone else. They went to go eat with a promise to return within an hour and a half. Lin left to make a report to our parents while Noll and I sat in the room with Mai. Noll was sitting directly to her right so I chose the seat on her left.

**Naru's POV:**

I couldn't help the tightness in my chest; _once Mai wakes up she'll be able to be with Gene. I can't stand in their way. They belong together. I love both of them too much to do that._

"Gene?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are we going to do about Mai's powers? We could ask Martin but he'd request her to come to England to do the testing; besides I'm not comfortable with her doing all those tests. They can become very demanding." Both of our eyes narrowed at the thought of Mai doing all those tests.

"Lin and I will continue to train her ESP abilities but you'll have to train her PK abilities. Lin can help her with controlling her emotions but realistically you need to teach her to actually use the ability." I nodded and stood. I needed to clear my head for a moment. I stood and walked out of Mai's room past the reception desk downstairs and out the front doors. Being near Mai when her heart was filled with love for Gene was killing me.

_'You're still an idiot scientist if you believe she loves me.' _I stopped shocked at the sudden intrusion of my mind. Furious, annoyed and a bit shocked I replied to Gene '_No I'm certain she does. Although I'm glad we still seem to be able to communicate telepathically I want you to keep your nose out of my business.' _I slammed my mental barriers up against Gene and started to walk again. The hospital had a small garden so I made my way to a nearby bench and sat. Maybe some air would do me good.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owner**

**I had some trouble writing chapter so I apologize if its bad. :c **

****There is mild language in the chapter** **

**Mai's POV:**

My body felt heavy and it hurt to open my eyes. The lights in the room seemed to be off so I took a few moments to let my eyes adjust before looking around.

"Oliver?" My voice was hoarse and cracked making Oliver quickly stand and grab me a glass of water. When he returned with the water I noticed the large grin that had spread across his face. I blinked a few times before I took the water. Sure my throat was parched but I took my time in drinking; it allowed more time for me to think over some things. _Oliver would never smile at me like that. He believes I'm loud and annoying. The only person who would smile at me like that is-_

"Gene?!" My eyes were wide as I stared at him. _I couldn't be wrong! Oh no, was I dead? That's the only way he could be here! What happened during the last case?! _He must have sensed my panic because he pulled me into a hug and answered all my questions that I hadn't even asked yet. "It's really me Mai and no you're not dead. I promise to explain everything better when you're feeling up to it but for now try to calm down. You can't strain yourself anymore than you already have. You need lots of rest." I hesitantly wrapped my arms around Gene just in case I was dreaming and he disappeared before my eyes. I clung to him tightly making sure he wouldn't disappear. _Genes here. He can make Oliver happy where I've failed. Oliver has his brother back. My best friend is here. He's got the rest of his life to live! _I couldn't help the tears of happiness that broke free. Gene only pulled me tighter and situated us where we were both laying comfortably on my hospital bed. I couldn't tell you how long we laid like this only that Gene pulled away when his counterpart walked in.

"Noll she's awake we should get a doctor to check all her vitals. You stay here and watch her; I'll go get someone." He didn't leave any room for argument before he disentangled himself from me and bolted out of the room leaving me with Oliver.

"Hey Na- Oliver." Oliver just pinched the bridge of his nose and walked closer to my bed.

"You can call me Naru. It's strange hearing you call me Oliver. Besides I'm pretty sure just remembering to call me Oliver is taking up a lot of your brain power." I glared at him as he sat down in the chair on the left side of my bed.

"Well all your brain power is being used to admire how good you look you stupid narcissist!" I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him only causing him to smirk a bit in response. "You just woke up in the hospital and the first thing you do  
>is insult your boss?" My mouth dropped open and his smirk grew a bit.<p>

"The only reason I insulted you is because you insulted me first!" I crossed my arms and turned my head away. We both turned to the door as Gene returned with a Doctor.

"Hello Miss Taniyama. How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked as he wrote some stuff on the clipboard he held.

"I'm doing fine. I'm a bit light headed and hungry but that's it."

"Being hungry and light headed is perfectly common since you're malnourished." I nodded and focused on the twins standing behind the doctor. Gene's entire face showed concern for my well being while Naru's eyes were the only thing that gave away that he was concerned. The doctor left quickly after promising to have a nurse bring me some food. The twins sat down next to my bed; Naru was at my right and Gene at my left.

"So anyone want to explain how Gene is here?"

"Well my dear Mai I'm glad you asked!" Gene flashed me a big smile and pulled me into a hug. He pulled away and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Okay story time! Now Mai listen closely okay?" Gene was surprisingly serious so I just nodded and focused on not making any outbursts.

"Both you and I were under the impression I died because I pulled Noll's power and created a barrier around myself -the same way you did with your powers- that stopped any damage from coming to my body but that barrier also kept spirits, myself included, from entering my body until it was healed. Therefore I hung around in the astral plane guiding you in your dreams and trying to connect with Noll but with his mental barriers up I was unable to reach him. When he found my body he absorbed the power I had taken and I was able to pull my spirit back into my body. He took my body to a hospital and they were able to get my body working on its own again. I was in a comatose state for a while then about two days ago I finally started waking up. I felt you use your PK but I thought it was Noll so when I fully woke up I rushed here to Japan and now you're all caught up." Gene finished and moved off my bed as a nurse brought in some food. She just set it down on the table and left. Gene brought me my food and I slowly began eating.

"I think I understand but I do have another question. How is it that I have PK? Naru you deemed me a latent psychic, but that was for ESP."

"Well I'm glad you're finally able to comprehend situations. It's also nice to see you asking smart question for once. As for an answer to your question at this point we're not sure. You'll need to begin training with Myself, Gene, and Lin to control your PK and ESP abilities." I just nodded and sipped the tea in front of me.

"Naru..." I took his silence as a sign for me to continue.

"I ended up in the hospital because of my PK does that mean I'll suffer from the same after effects as you?" Naru's eyes widened slightly and moved from mine to Genes who was looking at his twin with the gravest expression on his face. Gene turned to look at me after a few seconds and released a sigh.

"To be honest Mai we haven't thought about it. Naru will be able to use his powers again since I'm here to amplify his powers. With me as an amplifier he'll be able to use his powers without damaging his body. If pulling PK energy is too much for your body it'll be best if you never use your PK since you have no one to amplify you powers. At this point it's uncertain." I couldn't really process what they were telling me. I felt really numb; the point that I could died from using my powers was completely lost on me at the moment.

"Hey guys? Could you leave so I can get some rest?" I pushed the rest of my food away and settled down in my bed. The twins just looked at each other and nodded before leaving. I rolled over and left my back face the door. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep straight away.

**Naru's POV:**

Gene and I walked out of Mai's room uncertainly. I expected a large outburst of tears from her at hearing that but instead she just looked so vulnerable. Her eyes didn't hold their normal light and her face was set in a frown instead of its normal smile. I felt my own face pull into a frown. Gene nudged my shoulder and gestured for me to follow him out of the building. We ended up in the same garden that I was in earlier. We both just walked seemingly lost in our own thoughts when my phone began to ring in my pocket. I pulled it from my pocket and sat on a nearby bench with Gene.

"Hello Lin."

"Noll I just got off the phone with your parents. While they're happy to hear the Gene arrived here safely they've booked a flight here for tomorrow morning. If you wish to keep Mai's powers a secret we'll need to inform everyone not to say anything. We'll also need to figure out a way to explain why Mai is in the hospital."

"We'll tell them the truth Lin. She was attacked by the spirit in our last case; it as simple as that. Have everyone meet us outside Mai's room in about 10 minutes we'll explain the situation to them then." I didn't wait for a response before hanging up and shoving the phone back in my pocket. I looked at my brother noticing the slight worried look on his face. '_Mai's going to be alright... right Noll?' _ I just shook my head and lead us back towards Mai's room _'I'm not sure yet Gene." _When we arrived at the door it was only Lin there waiting. We all leaned up against the wall lost in our own thoughts until the elevator open to reveal the rest of SPR.

"Naru! Did something happen to Mai? Why did you call us back so quickly?" Monk was the first out of the elevator and was firing out questions before he was even halfway to us. I just pinched the bridge of my nose and motioned them to follow me into an empty waiting room.

"Mai's fine. She's resting right now." I could see all of them visibly relax.

"We have other matters to handle at the moment. My parents are on their way here from England. We need to keep Mai's PK abilities quiet; we've decided it would be best to keep this information from the BSPR since they've already show interest in wanting to test her abilities. The test can be very demanding. Lin, Gene and I will train her abilities so there's no need to get BSPR involved but this requires us to keep this from my parents as well. If my father hears about Mai's growing abilities he'll try to drag her back on the first flight to England for testing." They all nodded in understand. None of them wanted to see Mai being forced to use her powers just for some test.

I stepped away from the group to locate a nurse.

"Excuse me, Can you tell me when Mai Taniyama can be released?" The nurse's smile brightened as soon as she saw my face.

"Of course! Just follow me and I'll pull up Miss Taniyama's file." She gestured for me to follow her and walked away with too much sway in her hips. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the obvious flirting.

"Okay Miss Taniyama is able to leave tomorrow morning once a Parent signs the release forms." Her smile was bright but too forced. It didn't come close to Mai's effortless smile. I nodded and walked back towards Mai's room where it seems that everyone had now moved too. I walked in just as Gene was finishing explaining why we are keeping her PK abilities a secret from my parents to Mai. Mai looked better than she did earlier. She was sitting up in bed smiling and laughing with everyone.

'_Hey Noll I bet if you talked to her she'd smile even more.'_

'_Shut up Gene; I'm sure she's fine just having you here.' _Gene just scoffed at me and started laughing as Ayako hit Monk on the back of the head. I made my way over to the table and sat with Lin away from the commotion that everyone else was making.

**Third Person POV: **

Mai sat up in her bed giggling as Ayako once again hit Monk in the head with her handbag.

"Who you calling old?!"

"Well it looks like your lost your hearing in your old age!" Monk and Ayako went back and forth for a while until Monk ended up on the floor in pain. Once Ayako and Monk stopped fighting the group decided it would be best to head back to the hotel and get some rest. Tomorrow morning they would head back to SPR before Lin, Gene and Naru went to pick up The Davis' from the airport. Their flight was to arrive at noon so then would be leaving by 10am.

The morning arrived quickly and Mai was woken by a nurse then dressed quickly while Lin signed her release forms. Mai left the room and found Lin waiting for her by the elevator.

"Hey Lin." Mai was as bright as ever and was overjoyed to get out of the hospital. Lin couldn't help the small smirk that he had as he noticed how both Noll and Mai didn't enjoy staying in hospitals. Although Mai actually stayed if you forced her too; she would insist about leaving as soon as possible.

"Hello Mai." They didn't exchange anymore words as they climbed into the van. Lin got in the driver's seat and Mai got in the back with Gene. Gene's ever playful smirk was the only thing she was pulled into a tight hug by Gene. Lin and Gene noticed the scowl that appeared on Noll's face from the close contact between the two in the backseat but only Lin saw the mischievous glint that was in Gene's eyes. Mai was dropped off at home and waved goodbye as the three men made their way to the airport.

**Gene's POV: **

_Come on Gene think! Noll's not just going to freely admit that he likes Mai regardless of what we tell him. I saw him scowl when I hugged Mai but I'm not sure if that'll be enough to make him confess his own feelings. Ugh! Dammit Noll why can't you just admit you like her already! _I was pulled from my thoughts when Lin parked the van at the airport.

"Let's go you two before your mother has a heart attack." We all got out and made our way toward baggage claim were a familiar looking couple stood with a pink haired woman. I think I heard Lin and Noll groan at the sight of Madoka as well. We loved the woman but she could be a bit much sometimes even by my standards.

"Gene! Noll!" The both of us were pulled into a tight hug by our mom. She pulled away with tears welling up in her eyes. Father was standing right behind her looking happier than I've ever seen him. Lin and Madoka stood off to the side quietly catching up and smiling at the scene that out Mother was causing. After Mother stopped crying and clutching onto Noll and I for dear life well picked up their bags and headed to the van until Father stopped us.

"Lin we rented a car for Luella and I while we're here. Why don't you take Madoka in the van with you and we'll take the luggage with us?" No one had any objections so that was the plan. We'd be meeting them at the hotel to let them check in and freshen up before going to have a late lunch. Lin and Naru took their seats in the front while Madoka and I got in the back seats. _WAIT! THAT'S IT! Madoka! She's just as hell bent on getting Mai and Noll together as the rest of us if I enlist her help I'm sure we can come up with some way to get those two together! _I couldn't help the mischievous grin that broke out across my face. It wasn't a perfect plan but this made things way more interesting and hopefully easier. Madoka seemed to catch on that I had some crazy idea about something because when I looked over at her I could see a small spark of mischief in her eyes.

We got to the hotel and checked in. Mother and Father arrived shortly after and the three of them ran upstairs to freshen up before lunch. I couldn't help but think up ideas to pass on to Madoka. _Maybe we could set them up on a blind date with each other? No, Noll wouldn't agree to go in the first place. Besides once they figured it out they'd both just leave and look for us so they could murder us. Alright maybe we could lock them in a room together. Okay that's probably not my best idea but how could we possibly get them together? It has to be long enough for them to talk it out and admit their feelings. Oh what if we tried- _

Lin's voice broke through my thoughts as he called my name. I stood up and made my way to the van once again. We arrived at a small café nearby and took time to catch up while they filled me in on what had happened during my time away. Once Mother and Father left with Madoka to get some much needed rest from the jet lag we went to SPR to begin talking about how we should train Mai.

"Lin I believe that you should take control over Mai's training. You've trained both Gene and I; it only makes sense that you're who Mai trains most with."

With a shake of the head "No Noll you and Gene need to be teaching her. Both of you are fully aware of how to use your powers and will be able to understand the full extent of her powers better than I can."

"I have to agree with Lin. Noll what if Lin teachers the basics while we teach her how to actually use her abilities? It should be simple enough on my part; yours is going to be more difficult to hide from BSPR."

"Not necessarily. I'll request all the equipment needed for train PK under the idea that I want to retrain my PK now that I'm able to use it again at its full potential."

"I see no reason that Martin would deny that request. He'll probably assume you and Gene will be working together to retrain you abilities. Even if it's impossible to get the equipment needed we can at least teach her enough that she won't use her abilities incorrectly."

"Guys I hate to suggest this but maybe we should tell Madoka… It would be easy to monitor how much BSPR knows regarding Mai and we wouldn't need to justify anything to Madoka. Mother and Father should be easy to convince but Madoka has seen the reports of Noll using his abilities without my assistance; she'll be the first one to suspect something. It would be better just to tell her before she begins to ask questions." Lin and Noll both calculated the pros and cons of tell her while I sat back confident that they'd agree with me.

"He's right Noll. Madoka loves Mai as much as we do and would want to protect her also. Martin and Luella don't know Mai that well yet. They may mean well but regardless we all know that things can quickly get out of hand when testing someone's abilities. Once Martin and Luella meet Mai it'll be easy to convince them to help us train her without BSPR's knowledge but we have to give that time; for now it seems Madoka will have to be told."

We all agreed that Madoka would be told about Mai's growing abilities immediately while we convince Mother and Father to rethink Mai's training or at least take a personal interest in training her so we could all be certain no harm would come to her. By the time we settled on all the details concerning Mai we all decided it would be best for us to head home. Luckily Noll had a spare bedroom in his apartment that I could stay in. Lin left us once we got in the elevator. Lin lived on the first floor while Noll lived on the third.

I couldn't help but feel tired after some much so while Noll took a shower I changed into some of his bed clothes and headed for the spare bedroom to sleep. When I walked in I noticed it was completely furnished and set up.

"I always felt like I would need a second bedroom. Now I know why at least." I smirked in Noll's direction and laughed.

"Good to know you always had confidence in my return." I saw Noll smile just a little bit. It was a start; he fell apart when he thought I was dead. He shut everyone out; now I was going to have to help him break down all those barriers once again. Then again maybe I could ask for Mai's assistance in thawing his frozen heart. Our first order of business was throwing out his black clothes, but that could wait until tomorrow. For tonight I'm just going to be content getting some sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owner**

_**I'm so sorry that I didn't update Monday! D: **_

_**I had some unforeseen circumstances that kept me from writing a new chapter. **_

_**But don't fret! I'm giving you guys two chapter today so you won't hate me :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

My nuisance of an alarm clock was demanding my attention at precisely 8am. Today was my first day back to work after returning from the hospital; I was a bit surprised to find out from Lin that Naru had given me two days off until Gene stole the phone and explained that their mother threatened to prolong their stay in Japan if Noll didn't close SPR for a few days and spend some time as a family.

I dragged myself out of bed and took a quick shower. My phone was ringing when I stepped out of the shower and I ran to answer it but before I could even say hello Naru's cold voice cut me off.

"Get here now. On your way grab some more tea." All I heard was the dial tone as Naru hung up the call. I tossed my phone onto my bed muttering some colorful profanities as I got dressed.

Ten minutes later I was out the door and down the street dropping by the store to grab some more tea before I was heading up the steps to SPR. I had barely closed the door before I was attacked and crushed in a hug nearly falling backwards from the force.

"Luella don't hug her to death." I could hear the slight smile in Madoka's words and couldn't help a giggle that escaped.

"Oh Mai! Thank you so much you found my son and brought him back to us!" I was pulled into another hug by the petite yet strong woman. Before I could even react to the hug Naru's voice cut through the moment completely ruining all emotional displays.

"Mother stop harassing my employee. Mai stop wasting time and get to work." His turned on his heel but stopped long enough to glance in my direction and smirk.

"Mai, tea." Luella had gone back to Martin's side and I just threw my best glare at Naru's now closed door. I made my way to the small kitchen while Martin and Luella sat on the couch with Madoka and Lin discussing the import of some equipment. I was quietly staring out the window waiting for the water to boil when I felt arms slip around my waist, spin me around and pull me in for a great big hug.

"Awwww my poor sweet Mai! You haven't been here even five minutes and Noll's already bullying you!" Gene was hugging me to him tightly stroking my hair. I didn't need to see Naru's face as I could feel his dark icy glare directed at Gene and I. Gene let me go as the kettle whistled and stepped back giving me room to prepare the tea. Gene made his way over to his brother who was leaning in the doorway of the office glaring dagger at his older twin.

"Gene don't cause distractions for Mai when she's working. Her short attention span already causes enough problems." Luella gasped at her youngest son in horror quickly coming to my defense.

"Young man where are your manners?! You don't speak about people like that!" I just chuckled at bit as I made my way from the kitchen into the seating area with a tray full of seven cups.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Davis." I gave her a sweet smile as I set down the cups in from of the four gathered around the table. I took Gene and Naru their cups before setting my own cup on my desk and returning the tray to the kitchen.

"Oh sweetheart just call me Luella and of course I'm going to worry! He shouldn't be treating a lovely young woman such as you with such disrespect." I blushed at the compliment.

"Now Noll it's not right for you to keep her caged here all day. Mai why don't you come with Madoka and I for a shopping trip? You can show me around!" The two older women practically jumped up and down squealing with excitement till a certain grumpy narcissist crushed their dream.

"Mother, Mai has work to do. She can engage in frivolous activities when she's not at work." He retreated in his office smartly to avoid his livid mother. He closed the door quickly effectively ending the discussion. Luella huffed and looked at her husband for help. He melted under her pouting face and walking into his son's office reopening the discussion before declaring that I had the day to go shopping with Luella and Madoka. He said it with such finality that Naru didn't even dare argue as both women grabbed me and my things and dragged me from the building.

**Naru's POV:**

I couldn't believe that Father allowed them to drag Mai away from work. Once they left he motioned for Gene and I to follow him. Father, Lin, Gene and I were all sitting around the table calmly before Father began speaking.

"I would like Mai to return to England with your Mother and me. Her abilities are of great interest to BSPR. Your mother isn't happy with the idea of Mai undergoing all those strenuous tasks and demanded I spoke with you, Lin and Gene since you've all seen her powers first hand." His hands were clasped in front of him and I could tell that he truly wanted our opinions on taking Mai back to England.

"Martin while I do believe Mai has great abilities; I fear that taking her all the way to England just for testing is a bit rash. Her entire life is here and she still hasn't completed school just yet. Soon enough she'll be graduating; I think that would be a good time to revisit the idea for a trip to England." Lin to the rescue everybody. He effectively stopped my Father from dragging Mai halfway around the world simply by saying he acknowledged her potential but didn't feel the need to throw her life out of balance.

'Noll we got lucky this time. We need to find a way to keep Father from dragging Mai to England after her graduation.' I nodded but kept silent.

"Noll what's your opinion?" It seems Gene had also given his opinion on keep Mai here in Japan before my Father looked at me for a final decision.

"Mai abilities are average at best I doubt testing her would provide any useful data to BSPR. If her powers manifest more by the time she graduated them perhaps this should be revisited but for now I see no reason for her to undergo testing." All a complete lie. Mai's abilities were greater than average and they were sure to get stronger as time goes on and as we train. It seemed to make Father rethink her visit to England entirely and that what was important. Father nodded his head and clapped his hands.

"Alright then she'll stay here for now. Lin I would like detailed reports of his abilities as time goes on." The ever stoic man just nodded and stood to retreat back in his office. I did the same leaving Gene to entertain Father when he stopped me.

"Noll I'm approving you request for some equipment to be sent over from BSPR. I just want to remind you that you shouldn't push yourself regardless of Gene's presence." Gene sat quietly sipping his tea as I met my father's eyes and nodded in acknowledgement. Not a lie. Sure I was willing to retest my abilities but I wasn't really going to be training, Mai was. I retreated back into my office to finally get some work done while Gene and Father talked quietly about the arrangement that were being made for Gene to live here in Japan with me. I was overjoyed that my brother was going to be here but a darker part of me wished he'd go back to England so I could return to Mai's side without his interference. I just pushed all those dark thoughts to the back of my mind and buried myself in paperwork for the next several hours until the girls came back.

**Mai's POV:**

Luella and Madoka dragged me from shop to shop forcing me to try on everything they saw. They went so far as to buy all the clothes that they thought were cute; at first I refused their offer to buy me the clothes but they ended up winning that argument. Now here we are in a cafe with twelve bags around our feet, all of which are mine, waiting for our food to arrive.

"Lin told me about your abilities and the equipment that you'll need to train. We'll make sure everything's okay. Don't worry about Luella and Martin I'll tell them when the time is right." Luella was making her way back from the washroom as Madoka finished speaking. Madoka sent me a big mischievous smile and winked as Luella sat down.

"So Mai... What's going on between you and Noll?" She had the same mischievous grin as Madoka.

"Oh Luella don't bother. They're not together but hopefully sometime soon they'll admit their feelings."

"Mai why haven't you admitted your feelings to Noll?" Both women looked at my expectantly as I just started at them in shock.

"W-wait... There isn't anything going on between Naru and me! I'm just his assistant!" My face was a furious shade of red as I tried to put their crazy ideas to rest. They both just sighed and looked at me.

"Oh Mai you're so young and naive. One day you'll realize how much Noll cares about you."

"You guys have got it all wrong. Naru and I are just friends!" My voice rose a few notches. Luckily the food arrived before they could reply and our conversation turned to more normal topics. It was almost 6pm by the time we got back to the office carrying handfuls of bags. My feet were killing me but the two women dragging me along seemed to have endless amounts of energy. They dragged me into the office and dropped my bags near the front door. Gene and Martin stood up greeting us with smiles while the silent duo sat cooped up in their offices refusing to socialize.

**Gene's POV:**

"Would anyone like tea?" Mai stood and stretched before heading to the kitchen to make all of us tea. Mother was in a deep conversation with Father; I took the opportunity to fill Madoka in on my plan from Mai and Noll.

"Hey Madoka, I need your help getting Mai and Noll together." Madoka's eyes lit up and we immediately set to working on our plans.

"Well I've ruled out setting them up on a blind date." Madoka pouted but agreed that they would kill us if we did that.

"Gene do you think we could lock them in a room together?"

I shook my head "Doubtful; Noll would just bust down the door then murder us."

"Come on Gene! We've got to think of something! We can't let this continue any longer!" I nodded but shushed her as Mai came back with tea for everyone. We were all begging Mai to come to dinner with us but she politely refused.

"Actually guys I think it's about time for me to head home." Mai made her way over to her desk together all her things to head home. Once that was done she walked towards the front door to gather all her shopping bags.

"Noll! Come help Mai! You need to drive her home; she can't walk home carrying all those bags by herself." Luella was standing in the door of her youngest son's office demanding that he take Mai home. Begrudgingly Noll left his office and helped Mai with her bags. Her face was tomato red as she walked out the door with Noll. _We've seriously gotta get those two together. _

**Naru's POV: **

I walked out of my office and caught the keys that my father threw me.

"Use the car and then meet us at the restaurant once you've got Mai settled. Lin can drive all of us in the van." I nodded and gathered Mai's bags in my arms and took them to the car. _I don't understand why Gene didn't volunteer to take her home. She'd probably rather be in a car with him anyway. _My chest felt painfully tight as Mai walked down the steps of SPR to join me in the car. I drove down the street towards her home when she spoke up, "Hey Naru, I'm sorry your mom forced you to bring me home. I know you'd rather be working still."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn downwards at her words. _Does she really think I'm that much of a workaholic? _

"Don't worry about it Mai. It didn't interfere with anything; I was ahead in my work anyway." I glanced over at her long enough to see a smile light up her face. The same smile that made me love her. All too soon we arrived at her apartment; I made a quick decision to help her with her bags to prolong my time around her.

We walked up to her apartment silently; I couldn't stop myself from tracing the outline of her body with my eyes as she stepped up to the door and pulled out her key. Once the door was open she motioned me in.

"Do you want some tea? Oh wait you have to meet your family for dinner! I'm sorry how rude of me to-"

"I'd love some tea Mai. I'm sure they won't be leaving for the restaurant for a bit anyway."

"Okay if you're sure." She made her way to the kitchen that was just off to the side of her living room. I glanced around at the small but comfortable apartment. It wasn't huge but it was a good size for one person to live in. I noticed a picture sitting on a bookshelf in her living room.

A woman who was almost identical to Mai was lying in bed holding a small bundle of pink she looked exhausted but smiled happily nonetheless. A man with dark brown hair and eyes stood next to the bed beaming proudly at the woman in the bed.

"That picture was taken by a nurse shortly after I was born." She handed me my cup of tea as I turned to look at her. "Dad was really happy to have a little girl; although mom was really tired after everything I thought that this picture showed both of them when they were really happy so I put it here in the living room." I saw the happiness that danced in her eyes as she looked at her parents. I also saw the sadness that hid itself under everything else. _She's probably missing them right now. _I took a small sip of the amber liquid as Mai turned and walked over to the couch holding her own cup of tea. I followed her and sat close to her. I wasn't close enough to touch her but close enough that I could feel her body heat. It sent a small thrilling shiver down my spine when she accidently brushed her leg against mine.

"Hey Naru? Have you found any new cases for us to take on?" I noticed she fidgeted slights probably feeling uncomfortable at trying to make conversation.

"I've found one that has caught my interest. Once my Mother and Father leave to go back to England I'm planning on making an appointment with the client." I briefly glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. I'd already been gone 45 minutes no doubt that my family had already arrived at the restaurant. I couldn't stay any longer so I calmed got up and started towards the door.

"I have to go but I'll see you at work tomorrow."

With confusion written all over her face she said "But Naru tomorrows my day off?"

I smirked in response, "Tomorrow would be your day off if you didn't run around all day shopping with my Mother and Madoka. So tomorrow you'll arrive at normal time to complete the work that you neglected to do today." Her mouth hung open as I walked away. A genuine smile found its way onto my face at her reaction. It would be nice to have Mai there tomorrow. Mother and Father plan on taking Gene shopping for all the things he'll need while staying here in Japan so I'll be able to see her without any distractions.

I hopped in my car and drove to the restaurant. Making my way in I instantly spotted my family. They were all seated in the exact arrangement that we had at home. Martin sat at the head of the table with Gene and me on his right while Madoka and Lin sat to his right while Luella sat directly across from her husband at the opposite end of the table. My face remained emotionless even though it made me happy to see everyone sitting around the table once more. I took my seat between Gene and Luella and across from Lin.

"We already ordered; I hope you don't mind what we got you." I nodded my thanks towards my mother before relaxing and just listened to everyone else talk.

'_Hey Noll.' _I glanced briefly at my twin long enough to catch his eye before he continued.

'_I was wondering; Mai doesn't have any family right? How do you think she would feel coming to spend the holidays with us in England? I overheard Mother mention it to Father but you know Mai better than I do so I thought I'd ask you how she would react.' _I took a small bit of my food that had just arrived before answered to my brothers' telepathic question.

'_I'm not sure she'd be comfortable with that Gene. I'm she she'd love to spend the holidays with you but she would probably feel as though she's intruding.' _

'_Why'd you say she'd be happy spending it with _me_? Are you still implying that Mai loves me because we all know she really loves-' Gene_ stopped his sentence short when Luella directed a question towards both of us.

"I was wondering how you'd feel if Mai join us for the holidays?" I just nodded my consent and returned my focus on what Gene said. _Why did he mean that she loved someone other than Gene? If she doesn't love Gene than whom does she love? _I could feel my anger build as I imagined Mai in the arms of some other man. Gene placed a hand on my shoulder and kept my PK from lashing out before finishing her earlier thought.

'_Stop imagining her with someone else. You're going to lose control of your ability. The person she loves is you idiot scientist.' _I felt my anger disappear as I froze at those words. _Mai… loves… me?_


	9. Chapter 8

****AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owner****

****So here is the second chapter like I promised! I hope you guys enjoy! :D****

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV:<strong>

I arrived at the office early the next morning. All night I stayed awake thinking about Gene's words. **'She loves you Noll.'** I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Mai loved me like I loved her. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I missed said brunette walk in and begin making tea. I wasn't until the tea cup was set down on my desk that I even noticed her presence.

I hesitated to say anything; I wasn't sure how to tell her what I was feeling. I've never been good with expressing my emotions. Besides that I had never had a relationship so I had no idea how to even begin to tell her. My musing was cut short when Mai just walked out of my office without requesting a 'thank you' from me. I glanced after her only to realize she looked dejected. Lin and Madoka walked in about an hour later after taking Gene to my parent's hotel. In the entire hour I got no work done; I was too busy worrying about my assistant that was acting very strange. I'd already noticed the bags under her eyes that weren't present yesterday.

Lin walked straight into my office and closed my door before speaking quietly "Naru why is Taniyama-san acting so strangely?" Although Lin's voice was level and emotionless you could see the pure worry that his eyes held. It seems that Mai had found her way into all of SPR's hearts. I shook my head at my mentor "I don't know Lin; She's been like this all morning. Try asking Madoka to speak with her; perhaps she'll open up to her." He turned and left my office and retrieved Madoka from his. I could hear the hushed whispers between the two although Mai, who sat at her desk, seemed completely oblivious to everything around her.

"Mai sweetie, are you alright? You don't look so well; are you feeling sick?" Mai looked at Madoka startled. I was pretending to be absorbed in a book although I was listening intently for Mai's answer.

"It's nothing Madoka; I didn't sleep well last night that's all."

"Did you have one of your dreams last night?" I could tell that Madoka hit the nail on the head by the way Mai hesitated.

"I- I did have a dream last night… It was so horrible Madoka! I couldn't even bare to close my eyes for a moment after seeing that…" I watched as Madoka pulled Mai over to the couch out of my view.

"Don't worry Mai; it's alright it was just a memory. Don't dwell on it too much. Let me go get Oliver and Lin then you can tell us what happened alright?" I was already out of my chair before Madoka walked past my door. She met my eyes quickly and motioned for me to go sit by Mai while she got Lin.

The couches were big but I sat as close to Mai as possible without invading her personal space. She just sat there staring at her hands intently as she fidgeted with the end of her skirt. Lin and Madoka sat across from Mai and we all traded looks of worry.

Madoka spoke calmly and softly towards Mai asking if she was ready to tell us what happened.

Mai took a deep shuddering breath and began "I was there in the garden it was such a beautiful day outside; I could feel the sun warming my skin and the soft breeze that brushed my hair around my face. It wasn't me though; I was viewing the world from some else's perspective" She paused before continuing, "Another girl walked up to me and I felt panic rise in my chest. Her eyes were terrifying they were filled with hatred and anger. Sh- she came at me with a knife intending to stab me but I raised my arm in enough time to protect myself the first time. She ripped the knife from my arm where it was previously was and I couldn't stop her this time… She stabbed me straight through the heart." Mai unable to continue collapsed into sobs. Madoka pulled Mai into her arms while Lin and I silently moved away.

"Naru the only other time she's experienced a first person dream was during the Urado case. I believe we should begin her training with Gene immediately; if her powers continue to grow at such a rapid pace… I'm worried what might happen the next time she experiences something like this."

"I agree Lin. I'll contact Gene immediately and have him come here as soon as possible without raising suspicion with Martin and Luella." He nodded and left for the kitchen to make tea for Mai. She was still sitting on the couch with Madoka crying into my mentors lap. My heart squeezed painfully at the sight of her crying. I never wanted to see her that afraid again; I'd do everything I could to prevent that from ever happening. I couldn't stand the feeling of being useless so I moved to my office and looked through the stack of potential cases hoping to find one that matched the description of the woman in Mai's dream.

**Luella's POV:**

Gene had just walked off after receiving a call from Noll. Martin and I sat in the food court waiting for Gene to return when I felt the need to ask Martin on his opinion of our son's strange behavior.

"Martin, have you noticed anything strange going on lately?"

"Such as what?"

"Well both Gene and Noll seem to want to keep us away from Mai as much as possible." I turned directly to look at my husband as he spoke.

He nodded his head and elaborated, "Ah that; yes I've noticed that as well. I think they're worried about having her powers discovered by BSPR. I contacted the doctor that was watching her in the hospital; he said she showed the same symptoms as Noll does when he uses PK. If my theory is correct they've ordered all that equipment to help Mai train her ESP and PK abilities."

I sighed and huffed, "So they don't trust us to protect Mai? I'd never let anything happen to her! She's too precious to my boys for me to let one hair on her head get hurt!"

Martin just chuckled at my reaction and kissed my forehead, "I don't think that's it Luella; they want to keep her protected from everyone. Which that's a very difficult task; Lin's reports always mention Mai being a magnet for ghosts. She seems to always be getting into trouble where someone has to save her."

"I know they mean well but it seems risky letting Gene, Lin and Noll train her. Shouldn't we at least suggest that she come to England for proper training?" I shook my head hoping to convince Martin.

"No I think it's brilliant. Lin trained Gene and Noll; while Noll and Gene have completely mastered their abilities. They're the best in their fields; who better to teach her than them?" Martin looked at me with an amused expression knowing that I couldn't argue with that and continued, "I'll tell Lin that we know and to keep us updated. I'll have him keep it from Noll and Gene for the time being. They won't be too pleased to know that we've figured it out this easily."

I giggled, "We're their parents what did they expect? They couldn't keep secrets from us no matter how badly they tried." We lapsed into silence and only waited a few minutes before Gene returned with a slightly worried expression. He seemed eager to be finished so we quickly finished all the shopping and dropped him off at the SPR office before heading home. _I hope those two know what they're doing._

**Gene's POV:**

I run up the steps to the building and rushed inside. I spotted Mai curled up on the couch sleeping. Her face looked peaceful enough and I could only hope that she was having a dreamless sleep. Madoka was making her way out of the kitchen carrying a cup of tea towards Noll's office when she spotted me. She waved her hand gesturing for me to follow her. I walked quickly into Noll's office seeing everyone gathered there.

Madoka was placing a cup of tea in front of Noll and spoke, "Mai fell asleep just a few minutes ago. We figured it would be best to speak in here so we wouldn't disturb her." I nodded my consent and took a seat in the chair near the window. Lin and Madoka were seated in the two chairs directly in front of my brother's desk; said brother was sitting in his own chair behind his desk.

"I think I've come across the file that Mai dreamt about." Noll held out a file in my direction and I quickly scooped it up and read it contents.

**Client-**  
>Tanaka, Hibiki<span>

**Location- **Manor located 3 hours away from SPR

**Occurrences- **Girls ages 16-21 are being attacked; many come out with lacerations that require stitches. Worst attack occurred when a family friend's daughter (age 17) was attacked and stabbed in the arm resulting in her being confined to the hospital for 5 days. Any women on that enter the house usually receive some time of injury though the most several all occur to girls with brown hair and eyes. 

I glanced up at the others and raised an eyebrow, "Is anyone else gonna suggest that Mai not be taken on this case?"

Noll shift and set his chin between his thumb and forefinger before speaking, "Yes except for the fact that she'd insist on coming as well and then if that didn't work she'd follow us there and get herself into my trouble. If we just allow her to come than we can keep better watch over her and protect her." We agreed that would be best.

Lin left with Madoka to take her back to the hotel. Mother, Father and Madoka would be leaving tomorrow. The day after SPR would be leaving to take this case.

I left Noll's office since he was speaking with the client over the phone making arrangements for our arrival. I lie on the couch opposite of Mai and close my eyes. _I still haven't had much time to come up with a plan to get Noll and Mai together. _I sighed and decided I was glad that a case appeared; it would give me more time to think up how to get those two together. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

**Mai's POV:**

I groaned and opened my eyes looking around. I was still at SPR; I must have fallen asleep earlier after crying. I shuddered at the thought of reliving that poor girl's death. I stood and stretched then walked into the kitchen to prepare tea. I had no doubt that Naru would be going through tea withdraws right about now. I glanced over at the clock while the water boiled; 5pm only two more hours before I get to go home and rest some more. I smiled to myself as I finished making the tea and walked to Naru's office door and knocked.

"Naru I made tea!" I opened the door after hearing a muffled 'come in.'

"For once you have good timing Mai; sit I need to speak with you." I internally groaned and sank down into the chair. _What is the great Oliver Davis gonna scold me for this time?_

"I found the case that is related to you dream," I perked up at the mention of the dream "I plan on taking the case but I need to set some rules for you. You are forbidden to be alone in the house; the spirit attacks young women and is especially violent towards ones with brown hair. I'll allow you to accompany us on the case as long as you abide by these rules. You can leave now. Call the others and inform them of our case." With a wave of his hand I was dismissed. I nodded at him and agreed to his terms; it would be boring but at least I'd get to help on the case. Gene was curled up on the couch, opposite of the one I was, sleeping peacefully. I grabbed the blanket that I was previously using and covered him up.

I quickly dialed everyone and let them know about the new case. Everyone except Yasu would be accompanying us on this case; although he would be able to do research for us if we needed him.

I sat down at my desk and started on the mountain of files. I was working diligently when Naru broke my concentration. Gene sat up slowly at the entrance of his brother and yawned.

"God Noll you're loud enough to wake the dead." Apparently Naru didn't find that as funny as Gene because he just sent him a cold glare and continued to the file room.

Gene spoke directly to me, "Mai I have a request; make sure you stay with Noll, Lin, or Myself. It's not that I don't trust the others to protect you; I just have a feeling you'll be better protected by us. So please just stay near us during this case alright?" I could see the soft pleading look in his eyes and I knew I had to promise. "Alright Gene I promise to stay with you, Naru or Lin." Gene beamed brightly at me and pulled me into a hug spinning me around as Naru walked out of the file room carrying a few files. My face was being pushed into Gene's shoulder so I was unable to see what caused Naru to slam his door shut. I felt Gene give a silent chuckle before releasing me.

"Gosh what made him so angry?" I pouted at the closed door before returning my attention to Gene.

This time he laughed fully and spoke while he ruffled my hair "Oh don't worry about that Mai; you'll figure it out soon enough." I groaned at the mischievous mirth that danced in his eyes. _What is he planning now? _

**Gene's POV:**

I saw Noll start to walk out of the office so I pulled Mai into a quick hug and spun her around holding her tightly to my chest. I smirked as I saw Noll's eyes take on a dark hue and narrow.

_'Jealous little brother?' _I couldn't help but tease him through our telepathic link. _I mean come on! He already knows Mai loves him I don't see why he doesn't admit he loves her too and go make out in his office or something! _I avoided shaking my head but I couldn't help the frustration I felt with the situation.

He scoffed at me but I could hear the underlying anger and sadness of his thoughts _'She can do whatever she wants. She isn't mine.' _I called his bluff easily enough and replied _'Oh but how you wish she was yours. You know you could hug her too if you'd pull you head out of your ass and admit you care for her.' _His only reply was to slam up his mental barriers and briskly walk into his office and slam the door. Mai struggled in my arms to find out what Noll was upset about but I kept her pinned to my chest. I chuckled a bit then released her. _She cares about him so much. They're the two most stubborn people I have ever met. _

"Gosh what made him so angry?" She pouted at the closed door before looking back at me.

I laughed and ruffled her hair "Oh don't worry about that Mai; you'll figure it out soon enough." She slapped my hand away and fixed her hair grumbling about how guys will never understand how long it takes to make your hair look good in the morning. She went back to her desk to finish some work and I followed. There wasn't much for me to do elsewhere so I figured I'd help.

I took part of the files and helped her complete everything. Mostly I read over all the files checked that everything was correct and set them on the side of her desk so she could file them later. It was an easy job but a bit time consuming. It was already 7:30 when we finished and I couldn't help but frown. I didn't care for Mai in the way that Noll did but she had become my best friend over the last few months before I was found. I wanted to talk with her and be her best friend not just her spirit guide but it seemed that would have to wait for some other time.

Noll walked out of his office with his keys and his jacket saying that we were going to see mother and father since their flight was leaving early in the morning.

I could almost imagine the light bulb clicking on over my head as I spoke, "Hey Mai wanna come with us to say goodbye to Mother and Father? I'm sure they'd want to say bye to you as well."

She paused in her effort to leave quickly and shook her head, "No thanks Gene, you guys should spend time with your family I would just be intruding. Tell them I said goodbye and I hope they have a safe trip home." She tried to hurry past me towards the door but my long legs came in handy as I stopped her easily with an ear splitting grin.

"No way you're coming with us; if you'd like I'm sure I could call Mother and make sure it's okay. So you can come quietly or you can go home and Mother and I will show up later to take you by force." I smiled brightly and her face paled slightly. I'm not always devious but it does have it moments of usefulness. Noll just rolled his eyes but didn't object; he knew as well as I did that Mother would love to see Mai again. She also wanted to invite her to stay with us during the holidays so it seemed perfectly logical. Mother had taken a liking to Mai and I doubted she'd be happy if she knew we didn't drag Mai along.

"Stop fooling around and let's go you two." I didn't need to be told twice and Mai didn't have time to protest before I swept her out the door and into Noll's awaiting car. I jumped in the passenger seat while Noll slid in the driver's seat with Mai sitting alone in the back. She was pretty upset that we didn't let her just go home so I figured I'd get out of hitting range while she was upset. Noll drove swiftly to our parent's hotel and we all got out of the car and walked inside. Madoka and Lin were already waiting for us in our parent's suite and greeted us. Father nodded in acknowledgment and smiled at Mai in greeting.

"Mai! You're here! That's great! We have so much to talk about before I leave tomorrow!" Mother spoke as she crushed Mai in her arms. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 9

******AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owner******

_******So as I was writing this i came across a little block so i figured "Hey! I know I'll channel my inner Mai and make some tea!" I then proceeded to said the tea to channel my inner Naru (though that's not nearly as difficult)!******_

_******I'm well on my way to being a narcissist with all the wonderful loving reviews you guys have been leaving me! :D ******_

_******So thank you all for reviewing and turning me into a mini Naru! (I'm kind of short so mini works.)******_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

Luella released me from her tight hug and then grabbed my bag and my jacket and threw them onto the couch.

"Come on darling you can come help me finish making dinner!" She practically dragged me into the kitchen away from everyone else.

"I'm so happy those two thought to bring you along! Actually I wanted to talk to you before Martin and I left so this all worked out perfectly!" She stopped her cooking and turned to me looking serious. I waited for her to continue but she just hummed a happy tune under her breath and returned to cooking. I shrugged and started helping; in no time at all we finished cooking and called the others into the dining room to eat.

I was really surprised that this hotel suite had both a full kitchen and dining room set but I guess that's what happened when you rent out the penthouse suite. I felt so out of place at their dinner table. I ended up being seated between Gene and Naru much to Gene's delight and Naru's annoyance.

The topics of conversation ranged from my school to sharing stories about Gene and Noll. I felt a small tug at my heart; I missed my parents dearly and sitting here with a family that got a second chance at being whole made me resentful that they get to keep their family but more happy for the fact that they didn't have to suffer that same pain that I did. I excused myself from the table and retreated into the bathroom. Tears were threatening to spill over and I didn't want them to see. I felt the air grow heavy around me and I felt like I was being suffocated by the air. I jumped at the glass shattering in front of me and pressed myself against the wall. I knew I needed to control my emotions but the harder I tried to calm down the more out of control my PK went. My eyes felt heavy and I slid down the wall completely exhausted. As I slid down the wall soaps and bottles dropped to the floor. I heard a knock at the door but it barely registered as I closed my eyes and fainted.

**Naru's POV:**

Mai excused herself from the table and headed towards the bathroom. I found myself doing this more and more often; now I was always aware of what Mai was doing. She never left my mind and I chided myself for acting like this. _She's not even mine; I have no right to think about her._

_'Why are you pushing Mai away? You know she loves you what's stopping her from being yours?' _I scowled at Gene and replied _'She doesn't love me as much as she thinks; besides I'd only end up hurting her.'_

Mother cut into our little discussion "Madoka maybe you should go check on Mai; she been gone for a bit." Gene and I shared and worried look and both bolted up and practically ran down the hallway to the restroom before Madoka could even move. Gene timidly knocked on the door and I stood back a bit shocked by my own eagerness to check on Mai. She must be refusing to open the door because even after knocking a few times the door was still closed.

_'I have a bad feeling Noll; just open the door.' _I didn't hesitate to use my PK to open the door. I was shocked by the sight in front of me. Mai was curled up in the corner passed out and the room was a complete mess. The glass of the mirror was cracked and everything was broken. Mai must have lost control of her PK to cause this much damage. Gene stepped over all the glass and checked Mai's pulse.

"It's strong; I think she just fainted from exhaustion." He picked her up and passed her to me. I worried for a moment about how to explain this to our parents when Lin walked down the hall most likely to check what was taking us so long. His eyes widened at the sight of a passed out Mai in my arms and quickly took control of the situation.

"Gene tell Madoka to ask Luella and Martin to run to the store to pick up some medicine for Mai; explain that she got sick. Once they leave you two take Mai home and watch her for the night to make sure there are no after effects of her PK usage. I'll clean this up with Madoka's help." Gene quickly made his way to our parents and told them exactly what Lin told him; they rushed out the door to go fetch the medicine far too worried about Mai's well being to question anyone. Gene slipped on his shoes and grabbed my car keys as I laid Mai on the couch to put on my own shoes. Gene took Mai's things and my keys and went to the car; I picked Mai up bridal style and carried her carefully downstairs.

Gene took Mai from my arms and pulled her into the backseat with him. I slipped into the driver's seat and drove towards Mai's apartment. 20 minutes later I had the car parked and Gene was the one carry Mai upstairs towards her apartment. I couldn't even let my jealously show because I was far too worried about Mai's rapid progression of power. I took Mai's keys from her jacket pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped in and flipped on the lights and held the door open for Gene.

"I'm not sure which one is her room…" I rolled my eyes at my brother and gestured to the hallway. "It's the farthest room on your right." He raised an eyebrow at me silently asking how I knew that. I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I saw her take all her bags down that way when I brought her home the other day; I'm assuming that's her room alright?" He just turned on his heel and headed towards her room. I looked around at the living room once again; it seemed like nothing had changed yet so much had. I learned that Mai loved me but I can't even begin to accept her feelings or my own. I gracefully sat on her couch and leaned my head back and threw my arm over my eyes. I felt the couch dip and removed my arm from over my eyes to look at my brother.

"This all is getting really difficult. Sooner or later Mother and Father are going to figure out and even if they don't we can't be with Mai 24/7 her powers are getting out of control and fast." Even when serious Gene's eyes held a bit of playfulness in them but right now as he spoke I couldn't find a trace of laughter.

"I know Gene someone needs to be with Mai at all times but we can't exactly watch her and Madoka is need back in England. We can have Ayako and Masako check on her but they won't be able to stay with her all the time because of their jobs."

"Noll I have an idea but neither of us are going to like it." My eyes narrowed if Gene thought of it and still didn't like it then I sure as hell wasn't going to like it one bit. "Let's invite Cleo here from England. She's one of the best researchers BSPR has and she's close to Mai's age. It wouldn't cause suspicion and would keep her safe." You could hear the venom in my brother's voice and I knew the scowl on my face probably looked just as terrifying as he sounded.

_Cleo Eliza Hale._ The name tasted like venom. At the striking age of 20 she had completed her master's degree in Parapsychology but regardless of how accomplished she was we held a grudge that went back a few years. When we were all 15 she was dating Gene and we all got along well until she broke Gene's heart and then tried to get with me her reasoning being that 'Gene wasn't as smart nor as handsome' as me. Once I turned her away she moved on to be with any guy that made her look the best. She never cared who she hurt only that she was with the most handsome and smartest guy possible.

"I refuse. That's a horrible idea; we can use that as a last resort only." Gene visibly relaxed at me shooting down his idea. We both shared a certain dislike for the girl and although logically it would make sense neither of us wanted to be within a hundred feet of Cleo. I continued "Tomorrow Lin will start her training on the basics and controlling her emotions. It would best not to wait since we'll be leaving on a case day after tomorrow." Gene just nodded his agreement and drifted off to sleep. I stayed there seated on the couch for a while thinking over everything that had happened the past few weeks since I'd returned before sleep eventually claimed me too.

**Lin's POV:**

Luella and Martin walked back in shortly with an array of different medications. Madoka was in the bathroom sweeping up the glass when they walked in.

"Where's Mai and the boys?" before I could reply Madoka came out of the bathroom carrying a bag full of broken bottles and glass. Her eyes went wide and you could see the panic setting in; I smirked a little bit because she wasn't made aware that Luella and Martin already knew about Mai's powers so her reaction was amusing.

"Don't worry Madoka they already know. They figured it out themselves." Madoka just stared at me wide eyed for a second before scowling obviously angry that she wasn't told.

I turned to slightly confused couple in front of me and spoke, "Mai lost control of her emotions and destroyed the bathroom. Noll and Gene took her home since she passed out. They said she was just exhausted but I'm having them stay with her tonight incase anything else happens." Both nodded in understanding and looked slightly relieved at hear that Mai was gonna be okay. It seemed that they'd already taken a liking to her even in just this short amount of time. I smiled and thought about how easily Mai wormed her way into everyone's hearts; I'd love to see the day when someone resisted her warm smile.

Martin pulled out his phone and made arrangements for the suite to be cleaned after and the mirror to be replaced they left tomorrow. Luella went to help Madoka to finish cleaning up as much as possible. Martin snapped his phone closed and sighed.

"I haven't had to make a call like that since you started training the twins; it a bit nostalgic." He smiled at little at the memories but instantly turned serious "Lin you'll need to begin her training soon." I nodded as he continued, "She seems to have some natural control since she managed to keep the PK damage contained within the bathroom so that helps but you should begin teaching her meditation and how to focus her energy. Once she's master those then she shouldn't have any problems." I nodded and turned as Luella was walking back down the hall with Madoka.

"Lin I need you to remind the boys to ask Mai to join us during the holidays! I refuse to take no as an answer so when Mai feels better you need to make sure she's got everything ready for a trip to England." Luella beamed happily and I couldn't resist sighing; she was always so adamant about things that I'd learned just to agree. Madoka retired to her suite after speaking with Luella for a few moments about some last minutes arrangements for the flight tomorrow.

"Lin, would you try to bring Mai to the airport with Noll and Gene tomorrow if she's feeling up to it? I want to say a proper goodbye to her." Luella was packing the last few things from the suite when she spoke. Martin and I were conversing over the different approaches I should suggest to Gene and Noll for training Mai when she made her request.

"Of course Luella I'm sure she'll feel up to it." Luella beamed proudly and bid us both a goodnight. Martin and I spoke for a few more minutes before I excused myself to leave and head home myself. I fell into bed after leaving a message on Noll's phone that I'd be there early to pick them up so they could change before going to see their parents off.

**Naru's POV:**

I felt a weight settle around me as I was surrounded in warmth. I peeked through my eyelashes to see Mai covering Gene with a blanket as well before she scurried into the kitchen. I briefly glanced at the clock that was situated near the front door. _3 Am. What is she doing up at this hour? _I glanced in the direction of the kitchen before standing up and making my way in there.

I leaned against the door frame and spoke "Why are you up?" She jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around to face me.

"Naru! You scared me! I thought you were asleep."

"I was until you woke me."

I smirked as her face turned bright red from embarrassment "I'm so sorry Naru! I didn't think I was being loud! I just thought that you guys would be more comfortable with a blan-"

"Calm down Mai. It's fine I'm a light sleeper anyway." She turned away from me to place her now empty cup in the sink and went to walk past me and down the hall. I grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What caused you to lose control of your powers earlier?" I don't know why I felt the need to ask but I just did. I wanted to know what could make her so upset that she lost control.

I could see her eyes widen. She probably wasn't expecting me to ask that.

"O-Oh... nothing." She mumbled and tried to move past me. This time she managed to slip out of my grasp but I wasn't going to give up easily. I knew she was lying so I followed her into her bedroom.

She was sitting on her bed facing away from the door. I sat down on the edge of her bed unsure of what to do.

"What made you so upset?" She turned with big cinnamon eyes that swam with so many emotions.

"Just everything! I'm happy that Gene is here and alive but I'm angry that I could save someone else's family but not my own! I'm frustrated with my abilities because they keep making things more difficult and I'm sad because for a few moments I was happy sitting there with you family until I realized that I could never have that again." I don't know what came over me but I gathered the sobbing girl into my arms and cradled her against my chest. I murmured quiet words of reassurance into her ear hoping to contain her PK. I knew she needed to let all of this out but I also knew that this much emotion could be dangerous.

She buried her face in the crook of my neck and I in turn wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer than I thought possible.

Never in my lifetime have I been one who enjoys physical contact in fact I avoid it as much as possible. But right now I would do anything to comfort Mai and if holding her in my arms brought any comfort to her than I'd do it for her.

I never imagined how Mai must have felt losing both of her parents but even more so that she had no family to turn to for comfort. When I thought I'd lost Gene I knew I'd still have Martin and Luella who loved me dearly.

Mai pulled back out of my arms with a scarlet red face and wide eyes after noticing the position we were in; she was completely sitting on my lap with my arms wrapped tightly around her waist. I smirked and figured a little bit of teasing would get her back to her normal self in no time.

"I know I'm handsome Mai but you don't need to stare." She immediately jumped out of my arms and I admit that I missed the feeling of her body against mine and the warmth that her skin gave off.

"Gosh Naru; you're so caring and compassionate one moment and then you turn back into a tea loving narcissist jerk!" I stood from her bed and walked out of her room.

"But you love me regardless." I saw her face create a new shade of red as I walked out. She probably thought I meant nothing by it but honestly I wanted to see her reaction. I was pleased by the way her face blushed and her eyes went wide in shock at my words. I made my way down the hallway back to the living room smiling to myself. My phone was flashing indicating that I'd received a new message.

_From Lin:_

_I'll drop by early to pick you and Gene up so you can both get ready before going to see your parents and Madoka off. Make sure you wake Mai up as well; Luella wants her to come to the airport for a proper goodbye as well. _

I sighed and set my phone back on the table. I wasn't surprised both Mai and mother were similar in personality so it only made sense that Mother loved her the moment she met my assistant. I smiled slightly I would never admit it but I was happy that Mother liked Mai so much.

I laid my head back against the couch and pulled the blanket over me again. I was already falling asleep so I missed my twin brother smirk at everything that had just happened.


	11. Chapter 10

******AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owner******

_**Hey guys! So I realized that when I uploaded this apparently I didn't select the correct document so there were some places that I had added certain little aspects in the final product that weren't included in the previous Chapter 10 that I uploaded. **_

_**I pulled that one down and uploaded this chapter which is the correct version! I don't believe there is anything that is plot altering to those of you who have already read it. **_

_**I apologize profusely and I hope you'll forgive me for this giant mistake! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV:<strong>

I awoke to a knock on the door. I cracked my eyes open and looked towards to door to see Mai letting Lin in.

"Hey Lin, I'll wake those two." She gestured toward Gene and me with a smile. I closed my eyes making Mai think I was asleep. I wasn't really sure what possessed me to fake being asleep but I didn't feel like it needed logic.

"Gene. Gene. Wake up." I could feel the couch shake as she shook Genes shoulder.

"Taniyama-san, I'll wake up these two go get dressed Luella has asked that you come see them off at the airport."

"Are you sure I should go Lin? I feel as though I'm imposing a lot on the Davis family."

"They all adore you. Go get ready." I heard her skip down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"I know both of you are awake." Gene and I immediately sat up straight; Gene with a huge grin on his face and me with my blank mask on. We all heard the water turn on in the bathroom. _'Let's go make breakfast.' _ Lin looked confused as we both stood and went to the kitchen but he quickly figured out that we had communicated via telepathy.

We didn't say it but we both decided to make English food. Both of us preferred English food to Japanese food.

We decided on eggs, toast and tea. We debated making a Japanese dish for Mai but we decided to give her a taste of English food before Mother invited her to England with us for the Holidays.

_'Noll we need to teach Mai English for when Mother forces her to come to England.' _I nodded and set the table.

Mai walked out of her bedroom dressed in light grey tights and a dark blue strapless dress that came down to about mid-thigh paired with a light grey sweater. It fit her perfectly. It hugged her waist without being too tight and showed off her figure but left enough to the imagination that you wanted to stare at her and try to figure out what was underneath.

_'Stop undressing Mai with your eyes and next time keep your dirty thoughts to yourself Noll, that's my best friend you're thinking about!' _Gene teased and I shot him a glare. Mai bounded into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you for cooking breakfast you guys!" She beamed at Gene and I but when she we met eyes I felt my heart leap with joy as I watched her smile. I'd seen her angry, scared, upset, and embarrassed but none of those came to close to how beautiful she looked when she smiled. Her eyes light up and she just fills the entire room with joy.

Lin joined us in the dinning room and we all sat down and began eating. Mostly it was a silent meal except for some random talking done by Mai and Gene.

After we all ate Mai went to clear the table but I reached out and grabbed Lin's plate and my own before she could. I never really just it be known that I did enjoy helping people but this time I did have an ulterior motive as well. I would get to be near Mai as we hand washed and dried the dishes but even better than that I was rewarded with several smiles from Mai that were just mine. We finished quickly and all put on our shoes and headed down to the car.

Lin was driving and Gene stole the passenger seat so I was forced to sit with Mai in the backseat. We arrived at my apartment and made our way to my apartment. Gene headed straight for his room and I headed for mine. Thankfully my apartment had 2 bathrooms so we could both shower without having to waste any time.

I took a quick shower and stepped out into my room. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. _6:30am. _I towel dried my hair quickly and pulled on my signature outfit. I glanced and the mirror and hesitated. Everything I was wearing was black and I knew Mother, Gene and Mai all hated how I always wore black. I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair. I took my coat off and tossed it on my bed unbuttoning the black shirt I already had on and hung it back up. I picked out a dark blue one similar to the color of Mai's dress and pulled it on. I grabbed my coat and pulled it on as I headed down the hallway. Gene, Lin and Mai were there waiting.

As I approached they looked up; Lin smirked knowing that I was doing it for the sake of my family and Mai while Gene smiled bigger than the cat who got the crème and Mai looked at me wide eyed with lips parted slightly in an 'o' shape. I scowled at the boys but couldn't help but smirk at Mai's face. I wanted to tease her but Lin stated that we needed to be leaving so we would arrive on time. We climbed back in the car with Gene taking the passenger seat once again.

"Hey Naru?" I looked over and saw Mai fidgeting as she tightly clasped the hem of her dress. "I'm sorry about what happened at your parent's suite and about last night." I reached over and grabbed her hand squeezing it gently as a sign of reassurance. She looked up startled at my sudden contact. She recovered quickly though because she smiled gently and squeezed my hand back. We both let go as we felt the car roll to a stop. We all headed inside away from the slightly cold breeze outside and into the airport where even at 7 o'clock in the morning it was teeming with people.

**Mai's POV:**

I still felt the warmth of Naru's hand in mine from only a few moments prior. _I wonder what possessed him to do that. He's never been one for physical contact. _

"There you are! We thought you all decided to sleep in!" Luella and Martin Davis found of through the masses of people and Luella of course took this opportunity to tease us all some more. I glanced around looking for Madoka and was surprised when someone came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?!" I giggled and whipped around hugged the woman who now stood before me, "Madoka! You scared me!" She hugged me tightly and pulled away.

"I'm gonna miss you Mai! Make sure you take care of the boys here okay?" She giggled as Lin and Naru scowled obviously not pleased with Madoka. Luella took a good look at her son's and squealed in delight, "You're not wearing black Noll!" She hugged him lightly and smiled.

"Oh Mai! I'm so glad you came!" I was the next one to get swept into a hug by the now tearing up woman in front of me. Gene was standing to my left and ended up next oh Luella's list of people to die by suffocation from hugs.

"Gene make sure you watch out for yourself and Noll alright?" He nodded and smiled at his parents. I smiled too; I may have been angry that I couldn't save my own family but seeing Gene with his family made everything that I suffered worth it. Besides rationally I knew that none of this would be happening if I hadn't lost my parents. The family I've gained at SPR will never completely get rid of the pain of losing my parents but they all love and care about me as much as my parents did. I couldn't ask for anymore than that.

"Oh Mai darling, I wanted to invite you last night but you fell ill before I got a chance. I was hoping you'd consider joining us for the holidays in England this year." Luella's smile was bright and inviting.

I shook my head, "Thank you for the offer Luella but I have to decline; I couldn't impose on your family like that. Besides I wouldn't have enough money to afford a round trip ticket."

"Oh don't worry about money! We're inviting you so we would pay for everything!"

"I couldn't let you do that!" I was completely prepared for her to continue insisting but she complete surprised me instead.

"Alright sweetheart that's fine I understand." She had a gleam in her eyes that made me slightly afraid. I knew she said it was alright but I couldn't help but think that she was already forming a plan on how to get me to England regardless.

Martin stepped forward and slipped an arm around his wife's waist, "I hope you'll at least think about joining us for the holidays Mai, we would love to have you." I nodded but I knew I wasn't going to change my mind.

**'British Airways Flight BAW8 is now boarding. Please begin making your way toward the gate at this time.' **

"Oh I guess that's our cue to go. Okay now you boys take care and Lin don't let them get into too much trouble. And Mai try not to get sent to the hospital anymore." I blushed red at Madoka's words. Naru and Lin smirked while everyone else just laughed. There was a giant flurry of hugs between everyone before Luella, Martin and Madoka waved goodbye to us before boarding.

**Lin's POV:**

We all made our way back to the car and got in. Noll was upset because Gene had stolen the front seat once again. Mai was already half asleep so she missed seeing Gene stick his tongue out at his younger brother. I eased into traffic and merged onto the exit bound for Shibuya. Gene had pulled out his phone and some earphone and was quietly listening to music; Noll was in the back silently thinking and Mai was being Mai. We hadn't been in the car more that 5 minutes when I heard the soft snores coming from the backseat. Another 10 minutes in and I saw Noll start to fall asleep as well. He was completely asleep in a matter of seconds.

I smirked at the sight in the backseat; Mai's head was resting on Naru's shoulder while Naru's had his head lying on top of hers. Both of them looked content to lie next to each other.

I click of a camera drew my attention to my other passenger. I raised my eyebrow in question at Gene.

"Don't deny that you think this is adorable as well." Gene was sending the picture to Madoka, who would receive it once they landed in London, would no doubt call me for all the juicy details. I didn't reply only gave him a small smirk and returned my attention to the road.

"Gene try not to meddle in your brother's life too much. You know that if Mai and Noll find out they will murder you."

"Oh I know Lin; I'm working on a plan to get them to admit they're feelings. They both have admitted to themselves that they like each other but they refuse to believe that the other person could like them. Mai still upset from when Naru rejected her that she just ignores all the facts. Noll is just too stubborn to even think about telling Mai; he thinks that he's going to end up hurting her."

I shook my head, "Both of them are going to be stubborn but I'm not sure if we need to push them. They both seem to be growing closer lately and sooner or later they're going to admit they love each other."

"Hmm…" I saw Gene mimic Noll's signature thinking pose, "That's a good point. For now we can let it go but if they don't get together soon I'm going to lock them in a room together until they admit it."

We both lapsed into silence for the remainder of our journey home. I glanced at the clock it read 10:40am in black lettering. I headed to downtown Shibuya; I figured we could stop for a lunch before I took Mai home and let Gene get settled at the house. I would probably return to the office with Noll and do research for the case tomorrow.

I pulled into the parking lot of a small café.

**Gene's POV:**

Lin pulled into a small café for us to have lunch. I saw Noll wake up from the sudden stop of the van. He looked down and noticed Mai's head lying on his shoulder. I dare say I saw a blush on his face but it was gone to quickly for me to be certain. He laid her head carefully against the seat and then shook her awake.

I heard a mumbled, "mmm…go away" as I stepped out of the car. Noll managed to wake Mai up by threatening to cut her pay. I stood near Lin amused as Mai rushed to get out of the car. Once she was out I believe it dawned on her that one, we weren't on the clock so Noll couldn't actually dock her pay and two Noll cared about her way to much too even consider cutting her pay.

"Naru! You lied to me!"

He smirked and walked past her into the building. Right before he walking through the door he said, "You shouldn't be so gullible." Mai stomped after him with her arms crossed her face red with anger. Lin and I followed. Noll and Mai chose a booth near the back of the café and were sitting across from each other. Mai sat with her arms crossed and was glaring coldly at Noll while he calmly read the menu. I sat next to Mai and Lin sat next to Noll. The waitress was cute and she immediately took notice of Noll and I.

"Hey how can I help you?" She smiled and batted her eyes at us. I could see Mai's jealously rear its head but she quickly suppressed it. Noll made no move to acknowledge the waitresses flirting on ordered his food and drink then crossed his arms ignoring her obvious attempts to gain our attention. She left with our order dejected that we hadn't fallen all over her like guys probably did most of the time. She was beautiful but I had no interest in beauty without personality and Noll was so infatuated with Mai that he wouldn't notice if a girl ripped off all her clothes and stood in front of him.

_'I thought you were usually nice to girls like that.' _

_'Normally I would be Noll but when I thought I was dead I had time to think. I want someone who compliments me as well as Mai compliments you.'_

Noll didn't reply only pulled himself deep into thought as the waitress returned with our food. We all ate in silence listening to the noise around us. I was being entertained by Noll's thoughts. He was completely at a loss as to how Mai complimented him.

"Hey sweetheart. I was wondering if your free later." We all looked up startled to see a pretty decent looking guy standing in front of Mai with a heart stopping smile.

Mai's face flushed red and she stuttered out a reply, "O-Oh. H-Hi. Actually I-" she couldn't finish before Noll cut in with a glare that could strike fear into the heart of any man. "Actually she's busy so leave her be and walk away." The random guy lowered his gaze from Noll's and briskly walked away from the table.

"You can't speak for me Naru! I could've answered for myself!"

I cut in to give my opinion before Noll could find a smartass reply, "Good job Noll." He seemed shocked so I elaborated "There's no way he was good enough for you Mai." I silently added 'you belong with Noll' in my head. Lin smartly avoided the conversation but getting up to go pay the bill leaving us three alone at the table.

"Seriously Gene?! How can you encourage that kind of behavior! That was completely rude!" I shrugged and took a sip of my water.

"Lets go you guys. I need to take Mai home before we all go to prepare for the case tomorrow. I've already contacted the rest of SPR. Everyone except Yasuhara will be able to come." Mai's face broke out in a wide grin happy to hear that everyone would be with us. It'd been about a week since she last saw the rest of her family so I could see the excitement build in her.

She skipped out to the van her previous anger towards Noll and I complete vanished. Noll finally beat me to the front seat so i sat in the back with Mai. She was practically bouncing up and down from the anticipation of a new case and seeing her family again.

Lin pulled up in front of Mai's apartment building; as Mai was ready to jump out Lin spoke "Mai I want you to arrive at SPR early tomorrow. I want to teach you some meditation techniques so you can begin to control your PK. Arrive at about 8am. The others will be there at 10am so we can leave." Mai nodded enthusiastically before jumping out of the cat and running up to her apartment. Lin drove to the SPR office and we all shuffled inside beginning to research everything possible before we began this case. The spirit like to attack girls like Mai and we all wanted to protect her the best we could. We worked late into the night before returning to Noll's apartment, packing our bags for tomorrow and slipping into bed.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owner**

**I hope I got all of the Japanese customs correct. If not I would love for someone to teach me the correct customs.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

I jumped out of the van and ran up the steps to my apartment. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I closed the door soundly behind me remembering to lock the door.

I remembered about a week after Naru left Monk and Ayako had come over to check up on me and they found out that I never actually locked my door and I ended up being reprimanded heavily for it. Now I always lock the door no matter what.

I put the kettle on the stove to heat up as I walked over to the couch and began to fold the two blankets that Naru and Gene had used last night. A knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts. My land lady was standing there with a sad smile on her face I looked at her confused but gestured for her to come in. I fixed the tea and we both sat at the dining room table sipping our tea.

It was minutes before Sato-san spoke, "Mai I have some bad news. I'm going to be retiring from my job and I have always made sure your rent is well within your ability to pay but I'm worried about the new owner. I don't want you to be shocked if your rent goes up. I believe it might be a good idea to look for somewhere else just in case. I wouldn't want you to over work yourself just for rent. I'll try my hardest to make sure your rent stays the same."  
>I nodded and sipped my tea already calculating my options. "Thank you Sato-san for telling me. I'll look into some other options as well; how will I know if my rent will go up?"<p>

"We finished the deal today and the new owner has promised to give me a new lease for everyone in the building in about a week. If you decide to move after that then you have about 2 and half months to move out." I smiled and thanked the older woman. I knew she meant no harm in her decision and I refused to be mad at her. Sato-san excused herself to go speak with the rest of the tenants. She had taken it upon herself to personally inform every one of these changes.

I closed the door and leaned against it heavily. I pushed my bangs behind my ear and pushed off the door. I grabbed the blankets and put them in the hall closet where they were previously kept. I continued walking into my room and pulled my suitcase from the closet. I also picked out a week's worth of shirts and skirts. I also pulled out a few pairs of pants and set them in my suitcase just in case it got cold. Lin never said how long they would be gone but I assumed it was going to be a few days. A week's worth of clothes should be enough. I grabbed my under clothes and several pairs of pajamas and tossed them in my bag. I finished packing everything and zipped up the suitcase then took into the living room and set it beside the shoe rack that was kept my front door. I glanced at the clock it was only 3 in the afternoon. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

I let my mind wander to the conversation with Sato-san from earlier. Even with how well Naru pays me I wonder if it'll be enough to cover all my expenses. I usually only have a bit left over so if my rent goes up to high I won't be able to afford to live here anymore. I pushed those thoughts from my mind and tried to focus on something else. I didn't need to worry myself just yet. I was only 3:30 in the afternoon so I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my keys and phone.

Today was a perfect day for a walk and there was a park close by my apartment that housed several different kinds of flowers and trees. The park was full of life, the small stream that ran threw was rushing at a lagging pace uninterested in going anywhere quickly as the flowers and trees danced lazily in the wind. Children ran around tugging their parents to different flowers and trees animated making comments about the beauty of everything. I smile and walked deeper into the park heading toward the gazebo that sat on the edge of a small lake. Many couples milled around the gazebo lovingly speaking with each other and enjoying each other's company. I turned away from the scene; I was always happy to see others happy but my heart was clenching painfully because I knew I could never experience that with the current holder of my heart.

I wondered over to an area that was a bit more secluded and mostly held only those who wanted to be aloe with their thoughts. I decided to sit under a large Keyaki tree and relax. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds around me. A rustling of leaves caught my attention and I searched for the source of the noise. A puppy came bounding up to me from the bushes wagging its tail and licking my face. I giggled and petted the happy puppy.

"Melody! Melody!" A boy about my age came running over looking worried. The puppy instantly ran over to him and I stood from my place on the ground. I brushed off the grass from my dress as the puppy came bounding back over to me and yipped happily at my feet. I giggled and the boy walked over flashing me a gorgeous smile.

"It would seem that Melody has taken a liking to you." I scrunched my face up in confusion at his accent. He chuckled and answered my unspoken question about his accent. "It's an Italian accent."

"Oh okay." I said lamely. I silently reprimanded myself for such a stupid answer.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Taniyama Mai." I bowed as much as possible while holding the squirming puppy. He noticed and took her from my arms and set her on the ground where she ran around sniffing at random things.

"I'm umm I think that way you say it in Japanese is last name then first name right?" He seemed a little unsure of himself so I nodded and he brightened considerably, "Good then my name is Sharp Luca. I'm pleased to meet you." He stuck his hand out offering a handshake. I giggled but shook his hand politely.

"In Japan you bow after introducing yourself." He blushed slightly and nodded. He pulled his hand away and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any disrespect! I just moved here and I'm still trying to learn everything."

"It's alright I'm pretty good with English customs so I understood your intentions." He sighed in relief.

"Well Miss Taniyama I'm happy I've met you but may I ask why you're out here all alone. Surely someone as beautiful as yourself has someone to accompany you?" His voice was smooth and generally curious along with a bit flirtatious which made me blush scarlet.

"O-Oh. Actually I'm here by myself."

"Well if I may be so bold; would you like to accompany me on my walk? We could go get an early dinner after I take Melody home."

I blushed at his offer and felt myself nodded. He broke into a large smile and held out his arm for me to take. I hesitantly gripped his arm lightly and looked down towards the ground. I usually didn't walk on the arm of someone that I was so unfamiliar with. I'd walked like this before with a previous boyfriend but right now the action seemed so foreign to me.

"_Melodia! Vieni."_ He whistled to the puppy and gestured for her to follow. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and spoke "I usually speak to Melody in Italian so I just called her to come in Italian." I looked at him startled that he could so easily tell what I was thinking. We walked in silence as he took Melody home; I used that opportunity to really look at him. He had caramel brown hair and light blue eyes. He was toned not overly muscular and he stood at about 6 feet. He left me at the entrance of his apartment and he ran to take Melody and put her in the kennel. He returned swiftly, "I'm sorry I didn't invite you in. It's just that my apartment is still full of boxes and it's a mess right now." I smiled in understanding and nodded at him. We walked to a nearby sushi place that was pretty good.

He was a perfect gentleman; he held the door open and pulled out my chair. I felt my face heat up every time he did something like this for me. We chatted as we ate he mostly asked me what I enjoyed doing; general things like that. I learned that he was 18 years old and moved her to Shibuya to attend Aoyama Gakuin University for Chemistry and Biological Science. He told me about what it was like when he lived in Italy and he told me about his family.

We left the restaurant and he offered to walk me home.

"Hey Mai, could I have your phone number? I really enjoyed being with you today and I'd like to take you on a proper date the next time I can." I blushed and nodded and punched my phone number into his phone.

"I'm leaving for a work trip tomorrow and I'm not sure when I'll be back." He walked me all the way to my front door but what he did next shocked me even more. He lightly brushed his lips against mine in parting then skipped down the stairs and out of sight. I open the door stunned by his sudden kiss. Sure I had kissed someone before but it never felt like that. It was sweet and light. The feeling disappeared moments after it came.

I plugged my cell in on its charger and dropped my keys on the living room table. I stepped into my bathroom still a being zoned-out and undressed. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down my body. I washed up and then got out and ready for bed.

I laid there unable to fall asleep. I was far to confused to fall asleep. I thought I loved Naru but when Luca kissed me I felt happy. I was actually kind of happy that maybe I didn't love Naru like I thought I had. I could finally move on from him and stop feeling pain every time I thought of his rejection. My thoughts finally quieted enough to let me get a few hours of rest.

My alarm went off promptly at 7am. I pulled the blanket tighter around me in an attempt to make the sound go away but I was no use. The alarm finally won and I started my morning routine. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair then pulled on an outfit I laid out yesterday. I picked up my suitcase, cell phone and keys. I stopped to slip my shoes onto my feet then walked out of my apartment and headed towards SPR.

I arrived at SPR late as always. Naru didn't even comment this time just narrowed his eyes and demanded tea. I went to the kitchenette and started a brew of Earl Grey tea for Naru. I hadn't seen Lin yet but I figured he'd also like a cup. I made extra for Naru in case I was unable to make him more during my training. I set everything on a tray and carried it into the lounge where Naru and now Lin were sitting.

I took a seat on the unoccupied couch as both men grabbed their own cups of tea.

"Mai I going to be teaching you the basics of meditation and how to control your emotions. We've set up a room in the back the will house all the train equipment once it arrives." I nodded at Lin before standing with him to head towards the back room.

"Mai," Naru's voice stopped me cold as I turned to look at him, "remember not to let anything-" He was cut off by my phone loudly signaling that I have received at message, "distract you." He finished his sentence as he narrowed his eyes and shook his head at me.

I rushed over to my phone and immediately turned down the volume before even bothering to check who sent me the message. I never noticed that Naru had gotten up from his seat and was now standing directly behind me able to see the message as it appeared on my phone's screen.

_From Luca: _

_Hey, I wanted to tell you that I can't wait until you get back from your business trip. I've already got a great idea on where I want to take you on a date. I think you'll love it but I'll leave it at that. I want it to be a surprise. _

I felt my face heat up at his message. Naru's voice ridded me of my blush. His voice was a growl and his fists were clenched, "Who was that Mai?"

"N-No one Naru. It's not any of your business." I scurried into the back room where Lin was waiting and sat down quickly hoping to avoid Naru's wrath. He was probably mad that I was wasting precious time texting someone instead of training. He had been mad at a similar situation that occurred before he found Gene's body. Yasu kept spamming my phone with silly pictured of himself. Naru found my ringtone annoying so he took my phone and crushed it claiming that it was distracting him from his work and that he would buy me a new one after the work day was finished. I sighed in relief when Lin closed the door and sat down across from me and began speaking about what meditation did for you and how it would help to control my PK and ESP abilities.

**Naru's POV: **

"N-no one Naru. It's not any of your business." She rushed into the back room with Lin and I stood there shocked by her words. _Of course it was my business! She was my assistant not to mention I was trying to figure out how I could win her heart and not hurt her in the process! I couldn't do that if she was off with some other guy! _

'_Calm down Noll. I'll find out all the details later and keep a close eye on this Luca guy.' _

'_Shut up Gene. I didn't ask for your help!' _I growled at him through the link.

'_Apparently you do! It pains me to see you and Mai do this to yourselves! Both of you are too stubborn to just admit your feelings and get together already!' _I didn't get a chance to reply as he slammed up his mental barriers. I walked into my office and slammed the door. I sat at my desk and hung my head in my heads. _God this was getting so difficult. What if Mai doesn't even want to be with me anymore? Has she finally realized that I can never treat her how she wants me too? I will always annoy her and tease her just to play with the fire that is burning inside her. _

A knock at the door pulled my from my thoughts and Yasu stepped in.

"Hey Boss I was wondering where Mai was? I saw her stuff by the couch but I can't find her." I glanced at the clock and read 8:30am. I inwardly groaned the rest of SPR would be arriving soon and then my day would only get worse from there.

I curtly answered Yasu by stating that she was training with Lin hoping he would be satisfied and leave but of course Yasu perched himself in one of my chairs instead.

"So Boss what's got you in such a bad mood? Did Mai not kiss you good morning?" He teased and I growled at him. I still wasn't happy that Mai was talking to someone else.

"Nothing Yasu no if you'd be so kind to get out of my office I'm trying to finish up some work."

He scoffed, "You may be a genius Naru but right now you're a terrible liar. There isn't one piece of paper on your desk and your computer is turned off." I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned of course I had forgotten how perceptive Yasu could be. I figured it couldn't hurt seeing as how Yasu was already aware of my feelings for Mai.

"She got a message from someone this morning talking about them going on a date and him wanting to see her again." My mood my completely sour and only got worse when Yasu started laughing.

"You're jealous! Boss this is priceless!" I glared at him but as usual it had no effect. He sobered up soon enough and finally gave me some sound advice, "Naru she's probably dating this guy hoping to get over you. Sooner or later you're going to need t tell her how you feel because if you don't someone is going to come along and take her away from you." I stiffened at his words, _Could someone actually steal Mai away from me?_ Yasu walked out of my office when we heard the main door open and arguing voices came floating into the office.

I walked out of my office after slipping on my mask of indifference and proceeded to tell everyone the information we had on this case including Mai's dream.

Father Brown had picked up Gene from our apartment, seeing as he decided to sleep in this morning, but Gene was refusing to speak to me. Mai and Lin joined us shortly and finally we were all present. Everyone was happy to see that Yasu had stopped by to say goodbye before we left. Yasu bid us all farewell promising to keep his phone close in case we needed his help with research.

Everyone threw they're things into the cars; Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako would be in Monk's car and Gene, Lin, Mai, and myself would be in the SPR van with the equipment.

**Third Person POV: **

Naru and Lin climbing into the front seats of the van with Mai and Gene sat in the back. Lin pulled out of the parking spot and headed on their way. Naru had his nose buried in a book, while Gene was listening to his music and Mai was looking at her phone browsing for a new apartment to rent. Gene leaned over and peered at her phone screen.

"Hey Mai, why are you looking at apartments? Are you planning on moving or something?" Gene's words caught the attention of the two silent men in the front who were now discreetly listening for Mai's answer.

"Well actually my rent may be going up so I was look for another apartment that was about the same price as I pay now." Lin was already making a mental note to look up some apartments that Mai could afford that were in a safe area. Naru sat stiffly questioning himself; _do I pay her too little? How could I give her a raise without her being suspicious? _

Gene nodded in understand then lapsed into silence as Mai continued browsing through the apartment options. Gene was silently calculating the safest area for Mai to live in and the most affordable. Maybe he could convince Noll to help him find a place for Mai that was near them; they could say it was so she could easily train with them. If she was close then they could always keep an eye on her and keep her safe.

The rest of the car ride was silence since Mai had fallen asleep and the others were absorbed in their own thoughts.

Three hours later the van and Monk's car pulled up in front of a huge manor. Naru went and greeted the client who was going to be leaving for a hotel so he would be in the way of the investigation. The client gave them permission to use anything in the house and quickly left. Naru order Mai, Gene, Monk, and John to begin unloading the equipment while Ayako and Masako went for a walk through of the house.

Base was sent up swiftly and Monk took John with him to set up the cameras while Gene and Mai took down the temperatures of the rooms. "So Mai I heard that you have someone special besides Naru." Mai's face lit up like a fire and gave a truthful answer to Gene. "He very sweet and kind; the completely opposite of Naru but I'm not sure if I still love Naru or not. I'm going to try to get over Naru. I think I like this guy but first I need to figure out a way to forget my feelings for Naru"

Back in base neither of the pair were aware that Naru was listening in on their conversation and was quickly formulating a plan to win Mai's heart once and for all.


	13. Chapter 12

********AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owner********

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

Not seconds after Gene and I got back to base after taking the temperatures Naru was ordering me to go make his precious tea. I grumbled all the way to the kitchen cursing that idiot narcissist for being so rude. _Maybe it's better if I like Luca._ I filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil leaning against the counter. I felt annoyed with the narcissist his teasing pissed me off and it wouldn't kill him to say please and thank you once in a while. I sighed but knew that no matter how bad Naru got I'd always forgive him.

I shook my head and reprimanded myself. No I'm supposed to be forgetting my feelings for Naru not reassuring them. The kettle whistled loudly for my attention and I went to retrieve it. I made Naru his precious tea and returned to base completely lost in thought. I set the cup down on the table and went to sit on the couch beside Gene who was currently absorbed in his research.

**Third Person POV:**

Masako and Ayako were walking down the hall on the second floor when Masako suddenly stopped and turned towards where she felt the spirit. The spirits anger and jealousy was suffocating. It was strong enough that the priestess was able to feel it and shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. Masako stepped forward slowing and calmly trying to ease into speaking with the spirit.

"May I ask your name?" Masako spoke softly but confidently from behind her kimono sleeve. The spirit threw Ayako, who gave a small scream, against the wall in response to the question.

"There is no need to be angry. We only want to help you!" Masako refused to let her fear show and stood even straighter than before intent on connecting with the spirit.

Again the spirit felt nothing at the young woman's words. They only made the spirit angrier.

"I can't trust you; you'll turn against me!" Masako was thrown across the room and was terrified as the spirit came closer fully intent on hurting her even more when swift footsteps fell upon the ears of both. Monk and John rushed in. John ran to Ayako who was currently unconscious against the wall as Monk began his chant. Monk didn't even finish his chant before the spirit completely disappeared at the presence of the men. Monk went to Ayako and picked her up gently his eyes conveying the immense worry he held for the woman. John was quickly helping Masako to her feet; she was dizzy and unsteady on her feet so John wrapped his arm around the petite woman. Masako and John blushed at the contact. They all made their way back to base.

Mai jumped up at the sight of Ayako in Monks arms and motioned for him to lay her on the couch. John helped Masako to a chair that was situated by the couch and began to check Masako for any bruises that he hadn't immediately seen earlier. Mai was looking over Ayako making sure she was comfortable and without serious injury.

Monk was over by the monitors with Gene, Lin and Naru discussing what Monk had witnessed.

**Naru's POV:**

"Monk spoke quietly not disturbing the now sleeping Ayako, "I hadn't even finished my chant before the spirit completely vanished. She seemed unwilling to harm John and me." Naru nodded and grasped his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "That's interesting; I think we should change the normal sleeping arrangements. Monk you will stay in the same room as Ayako, Gene you and Lin should be alright on your own, Masako and John will stay together, finally Mai and I will share a room." Monk nodded and walked away checking on Ayako and quietly explaining to Mai what had happened.

Lin returned to his place at the monitors and Gene sat down next to me to continue on his research while I reread the notes on this case.

'_A straightforward approach to winning over Mai huh? I like your boldness Noll.'_

'_Shut up Gene; this is only for the good of the case. She needs to be protected if the spirit is going after the girls."_

'_Then why not pair her up with Lin or myself?'_

'_Lin will be needed to protect you in case you are unsuccessful in communicating with the spirit. I can use my PK again; logically it makes sense for me to be the own sharing a room with Mai.' _I was smug with my line of thinking; I truly wanted Mai near me so I could protect her but my jealousy had a part in my decision. I knew no one her thought of her like that but the thought of another guy sharing a room with _my _Mai was unbearable.

Gene consented to my logic and returned to his research that he paused while we were conversing. My eyes wandered over to Mia and to my plan. I pulled out my phone and brought up Yasu's contact information. My plan needed someone else's help. I could ask for Gene's but he'd be too forthcoming with the information and probably ruin the entire thing.

_To Yasu;_

_I need your assistance with something concerning Mai._

I put my phone back in my pocket not expecting him to reply so quickly but I had to retrieve my phone from my pocket.

_From Yasu;_

_Sure Boss! What do you need me to do?_

I replied and slipped the phone back in my pocket happy that my plan was being put into motion. I glanced around the room to find Monk, Ayako, Masako and John had already left. I glanced at my watch briefly completely understand the reason for everyone's absence. It was nearly midnight and about time for everyone to head to bed. I glanced up to see Mai curled up on the couch half asleep already. Gene was wide awake reading a book while Lin sat at the monitors.

'_Lin and I will watch the monitors. Take Mai to bed she needs to get some sleep.'_

Gene didn't even glance up from his book.

"Come on Mai. It's time for bed." She rubbed her eyes and stood up following me down the hallway and up the staircase to the bedrooms. I opened the door and she immediately grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom that was connected to the room. I slowly gathered my clothes and waited for Mai to finish her nightly routine. She must have been tired because as soon as she lay down she fell asleep; no embarrassment was present at the fact that we were sharing a room. It was a bit of a shock considering we were going to bed sharing a bed as well.

Mai was curled up on her side of the bed with the covers drawn tightly around her. I changed and slipped in besides her resisting the urge to pull her close. I fell asleep easily, comforted by Mai's slow lulling breath.

**Mai's POV:**

The feeling of someone getting up from the bed made me wake up. I pulled the blanket tighter hoping that whoever it was would just leave and let me sleep. I wasn't sure why but I was extremely tired. My entire body felt weak and I felt like I hadn't sleep in weeks.

I vaguely recalled the doctor speaking about exhaustion when I first used my PK. Maybe I should ask Naru about it... it could wait until later I reasoned.

"Mai wake up." I buried my face in the pillow hoping that the voice would go away. The bed dipped under someone's weight and I felt someone shake my shoulder gently.

"Mai if you don't wake up I'll dock your pay." Naru's voice registered in my mind but not even the fact that I would get in trouble or that Naru was currently in the room trying to wake me made me the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Naru go away. I'm too tired to get up. Have someone else make your precious tea." I grumbled and rolled into the middle of the bed. Naru stood and left probably planning on firing me later but I didn't care. The door to the room slowly creaked open again and soft footsteps made their way to the bed.

"Mai, Naru said you refused to wake up. You alright?" It was Ayako who had entered this time.

"I'm really tired Ayako; just let me sleep a while longer." She ripped the covers away from me and I shivered from the loss of heat.

"Mai sit up. I'm going to take your temperature; you seem to show signs of having the flu." I groaned but sat up; I knew not to fight with Ayako when she was in doctor mode. She pressed the stethoscope to my chest and had me breathe deeply a few times. Then she shined a light down my throat and sighed.

"Mai you have strep throat. Has your throat been hurting you lately?" I nodded as she put away her medical bag.

"Alright I'll tell Naru you gonna be benched for this case. I won't have him send you home but try to stay in bed as much as possible. I'll get some antibiotics as well." She stood and left the room probably to report to Naru. I could care less if I got sent home or not. I just pulled the blanket back over myself and went back to sleep.

**Naru's POV:**

To say I was anxious was an understatement. Mai always freaked out and woke up when I threatened to cut her pay. This time she didn't even flinch as I said it. Had I done something wrong? Maybe she didn't want to work with me anymore? I refused to let my panic show on my face but inside my nerves were all kinds of rattled.

Ayako came back 15 minutes later and walked directly over to me. "I need Monk to run to the pharmacy for me. He needs to get a prescription for Mai. She has strep throat and I want her resting until she feels better."

I inwardly sighed in relief she didn't hate me. I nodded and motions for Monk that he could leave. Ayako joined John and Masako who were quietly conversing in the corner debating if another walk though was in order. Masako and John left on a walk through shortly before Lin and Gene returned from exchanging the tapes in the cameras.

"Ayako," She glanced up from filing her nails and raised an eyebrow in question, "Describe your experience with the ghost yesterday."

"The anger and hatred she was giving off was unbelievable. I just as easily pin pointed her location as Masako did. I remembered Masako asking her name when she threw me against the wall. I was conscious after hitting my head for a bit longer but I passed out shortly after Masako told her that we wanted to help." Ayako finished and went back to her nails ignoring me and my thoughts.

A mental nudge pulled me from my thoughts and I glanced at Gene who was seated beside me.

'_I found this police article concerning a young woman and her husband. Apparently he was being unfaithful but she never blamed him. She was extremely violent when it came to other women coming near her husband. She thought they were all seducing him intending to take him away from her. Eventually after finding him in bed a few time with one specific girl she pushed her down the stairs. Maybe we're dealing with the woman who was pushed down the stairs or the man's wife. Both could have a grudge against women.' _

'_Hmm… yes that seems possible. Try to find any more information you can on both women. Send a copy of your information to Lin so he can add it to the case file.' _Gene nodded and I glanced off towards the window in the room. A garden lay beyond it; most likely the one that Mai saw in her dream. That it's self posed more questions. I needed more information.

'_Gene try and find a physical description for both women. Mai saw one of their faces maybe she can identify who was doing the stabbed then we can figure out who was stabbed. Look for any women who went missing around that time; hopefully there won't be too many. Find out how badly the woman was hurt after being pushed down the stairs.' _

Monk came back and handed Ayako the medicine for Mai. It was already way past noon and Mai was still asleep. I was worried about her if we finished this case quickly then we could go home and she could rest properly. I was also a bit smug; if she was sick then she wouldn't be able to go see _Luca_. His name was like venom in my mouth. I considered the possibility of letting her go but I was too selfish for that. I needed her beside me; I loved her and I wanted to at least let her know that before she moved on.

I sighed at my own stupidity; how is it that Mai of all people was able to make me all emotional?

The afternoon was pretty quiet Monk and Ayako stayed with Mai most of the time taking care of her. John and Masako discussed random subject throughout the day and thankfully were quiet.

I was ecstatic that Monk and Ayako kept their bickering to a minimum; Mai wasn't here to keep me from bashing their heads in so they had figured out that I wasn't to be messed with.

Tea withdraw is the worst form of slow torture none to man. Masako, Ayako, and John all tried to make me tea but all failed miserably in comparison to Mai. I never really considered how much of I craved Mai's tea until now. When I went to England it seemed reasonable to miss Mai's tea after so long but even the best teas of England paled in comparison to Mai's.

Gene wasn't as smart as the rest; he kept teasing claiming that I should just go crawl into bed with Mai. I'd be content without having tea if I did that. I wasn't amused by his side comments and decided to get a little revenge. I used PK to tie his shoe laces together. A childish prank but still effective.

He never even saw it coming; he expected something more direct from me but regardless it was hilarious.

Gene was fidgeting a lot so I assume he was being to get restless from sitting all day so he stood and stretched commenting, "Hey guys we should make dinner, anyone want to help me?" He turned and tried to take a step falling over his chair in the process and landing sprawled out on the floor like a ragdoll. Everyone burst out laughing except Lin and I. Gene looked murderous and Lin had seen Gene and I play tricks on each other when we were younger so he was used to these prank wars. I smirked at Gene and turned away from the scene; reveling in my victory. He untied and retired his shoes probably plotting his revenge but the second but I didn't care.

Being a bit playful for a change was nice. I was never a social butterfly like Gene but I did have a playful side no matter how small it may be. I didn't show it much to people I was uncomfortable around. I think this is when I realized that Mai may have played a big part in my return but so did the rest of SPR. I'll never admit it to them; but I enjoyed all their companionship. In the beginning Masako used my identity to manipulate me but I enjoy even her company now. Besides if my suspicions about her and a certain young priest were correct she would never pester me for another date.

Everyone left with Gene to help with dinner, Ayako and Masako were determined to make Mai eat something. Apparently she had now begun to develop a fever and was refusing to eat. Ayako kept me up to date on Mai condition probably sensing my worry. She had informed me earlier that she had Gene, Lin and Monk helped her set up another bed in the room for me.

John was apparently elected to come retrieve Lin and me from base when the food was ready. We journeyed into the dining room and sat to eat. Monk had gone with Ayako to check on her and have her eat at least a small amount of food. Fifteen minutes later they both came waltzing back in Ayako content with her small victory over Mai. It seemed that she had gotten Mai to eat a little bit of the soup that they had prepared for her. Dinner was pretty normal minus the petite brunette who usually was relentlessly teased being gone. It was still early evening when we all finished. Gene and I were elected to clean up the dishes after everyone scurried out of there leaving us to clean up.

We worked in silence both lost in our own thoughts, him plotting my slow and painful death and me consumed by changes to my plan. Luella had us do the dishes when we were younger and I was easy to fall back into our usual routine. It gave everything in life a sense of normality for once and in our line of work with our abilities that was hard to come by for us.

A scream rang out from the second floor shattering the sense of normality. We quickly glanced and each other and broke into a sprint down the hall and up the stairs. I couldn't stop thinking that something terrible had happened to Mai. _Please be alright Mai. _


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owner**

_**HOLY CRAP! WHO ELSE IS REALLY EXCITED FOR PITCH PERFECT 2?! :D (My entire choir fangirled so hard after the trailer came out... I love choir so much)**_

_****Language** in this chapter**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV:<strong>

I threw open the door with my PK and followed Gene inside. Mai was in the corner whimpering as the spirit loomed over her. Lin rushed in behind us and whistled for his shiki as the spirit turned on us and snarled.

"How dare you protect this unfaithful whore!" the spirit shirked voice full of hatred. Before Lin's shiki could land any solid attacks the spirit disappeared. I quickly walked over to Mai and looked over her for injuries.

"Let's bring her to base Noll; I left John and Monk with Masako and Ayako but I'd feel better with all the men and women together." I nodded and slipped my arms under Mai picking her up bridal style. She whimpered against the crook of my neck where her head was situated but made no other sounds. I walked in front; Gene and Lin stood to my sides ready in case something else happened.

_'Gene I had Ayako ward our room earlier.' _

_'I know that's why I'm worried the spirit is powerful enough to break through charms.' _

We both went silent as we walked into base. Lin headed straight for the monitors while I took Mai over to Ayako who was already waiting by the couch.

"Monk grab me my medical bag from the room." Monk ran out the door obviously distressed from seeing Mai in such bad shape. Several purple bruises were appearing all over Mai's legs and arms. I noticed Ayako's eyes shift from the men in the room to Mai and sighed. Monk handed her the medical bag and backed away giving her room to work.

"Masako I need you to stay and help me. The rest of you go to the other side of the room and look away from us. I need to take Mai's shirt off and I doubt she would be comfortable with all of you in here but this is the only solution I have." We all stood and walked over to the monitors perfectly aware of how bashful Mai could be.

All of us were seated faced the wall of monitors that was luckily on the opposite wall of Mai.

"Gene pull up a floor plan and find out the largest bed room. I want everyone sleeping in the same room from now on. The spirit is starting to get more daring in her attacks."

Never lifting his eyes from the screen he replied, "The family room on the first floor should be big enough to fit everyone comfortably. It's already got a microphone and 2 camera's as well."

"Lin what kind of activity occurs in the room?"

Lin quickly typed away at his keyboard finding the information, "Minimal temperature fluctuations and no recorded activity in the room by the spirit." I nodded.

"Monk, John go retrieve everyone's things and take them to the family room. Bring some cots for everyone as well." They nodded soberly and left.

"Gene get me any research you have on the case. I want to look over it." The three of us remaining buried ourselves in research trying to block out the whimpers and moans of pain that were coming from the other side of the room.

**Ayako's POV:**

Once Naru laid Mai down I knew it was bad. Her body was already trying to fight off the flu and now it was going to try to repair several cuts and bruises as well. A red stain on her shirt drew my attention. I mentally cursed looking at the small cut on Mai's side. It wasn't long nor wide but deep which it even worse.

"Monk grab me my medical bag from the room." The first aid-kit that was already in here didn't hold all the necessary equipment I needed. Monk had no smart remark and just hurried there and back. I noticed he carefully avoided looking at Mai probably trying not to see the full extent of her injuries.

I flicked my gaze to the men and sighed, "Masako I need you to stay and help me. The rest of you go to the other side of the room and look away from us. I need to take Mai's shirt off and I doubt she would be comfortable with all of you in here but this is the only solution I have." They all moved away quickly not even Naru argued with me. They all were worried. Masako moved to my side looked more upset than anyone. She and Mai had grow close in recent months both of them were trying to get over Naru and that made them encouraging of each other.

I glanced and made sure all the men were looking away before pulling off her shirt. I barely registered that John and Monk left after some direction from Naru but I was glad that all the men on our team were respectful of Mai and her privacy. I could hear Gene, Naru and Lin talking about some aspects of the case but I couldn't care less as I focused on stitching up the wound on Mai's side. Masako was handing me the instruments as I asked for then never questioning anything. Mai was moaning in pain and I could see the pain etched across her features.

I treated several smaller cuts that didn't require stitches.

"Masako, take someone and go get Mai a new shirt. A soft shirt one that's loose so it won't irritate her stitches." She left with Gene but I was more focused on her injuries. The ones on her arms look more like defensive wounds. I thought back to the case file that Naru had shared with us. Masako came back with a new shirt and pants for Mai and we dressed her easily. I'd given her a mild sedative so she would sleep peacefully for the next 12 hours or so.

"Naru I need to speak with you. I've given Mai a mild sedative so she'll sleep comfortably for the next 12 hours; I'd feel better if someone stayed with her at all times while she's asleep. Besides that I recall the case file saying that one girl was stabbed and was hospitalized for a while right?" When he nodded I continued, "When I was examining Mai I saw a small deep stab wound. Nothing fatal obviously but I also saw cuts on her arms that lined up like this," I held my arms crossed in front of my chest and face blocking them from view mimicking the position before letting my arms fall back to my sides. "It's a pattern that's commonly seen when someone uses their arms to defect an attack from a knife. The spirit stabbed her lower in the stomach probably trying to get her to tear her arms away from her chest. It seems like the spirit is specifically targeting Mai. Is there any resemblance between the girl who was stabbed previously, the original woman who was stabbed and Mai?" I could see that my thoughts had stuck a small cord with him. He clasped his chin between his thumb and forefinger mentally weighing my accusation.

He turned to face Gene, "Try to find any similarities between Mai, and the other two women who were stabbed." His twin nodded looking just at serious. This case was taking its toll on everyone. We all know that Mai is a trouble magnet but this is just ridiculous. Sick and now stabbed; I chuckled a bit. Only Mai could unknowingly but herself under such circumstances. I glanced around the room and saw John consoling Masako as she cried over Mai. Monk came to my side and rested his hand on my shoulder glancing at me in worry.

"She's going to be fine you old Monk." He smiled slightly at my attempt to tease him but probably couldn't fine the will to make a retort. He sat down next to me and removed his hand from my shoulder. It was strange but having his hand there made everything more bearable.

Mai was special to everyone here and we were all worried. Even Lin and Naru let their masks slip enough to convey the strong sense of worry they felt for her.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and eventually Naru made all of us go to bed. Monk scooped Mai up and brought her with us. Everyone was exhausted from worrying about Mai that we were all out in moments of her heads touching the pillows.

**Mai's POV:**

I woke up to the darkness around me. I glanced around noticing everyone was sleeping minus Naru and Lin. The red light that was dimly flashing on the camera drew my attention. I winced and sat up my body was sore and a sharp pain was situated in my side but I got up anyway. I hadn't made Naru a single drop of tea in more than a day. I managed to stand up and walk by myself into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be up and moving around. You did just get stabbed." Naru's cold voice came floating into the kitchen as I leaded against the counter waiting for the tea to finish boiling.

"Oh is that all that happened? I've had worse." I flashed him my trademark smile and pulled the now whistling kettle off the stove and poured it over the tea leaves. Naru came and took his cup of tea slipping it appreciatively. He took the second cup and walked over to the table and set it down. I followed him; all the pain in my body was overall pretty bearable. I was glad that I was feeling as exhausted as I had earlier.

"That's not funny Mai. You could've been seriously injured. The spirit seems to be targeting you more directly. You even came to the kitchen alone." I could hear the bit in his tone but I knew he wasn't too angry with me.

I smirked at him and sipped my tea, "I saw the camera in the room. I knew either you or Lin was watching and that one of you would probably follow me in here. Speaking of which, I should take Lin his tea." Both of us had already finished out cups so as Naru placed out cups in the sink I made Lin a cup of tea with the still hot water from the kettle. He followed closely behind me reluctant to leave my side as we made our way back to base. I stepped in and was greeted by the sound of steady typing.

I set the cup of tea next to Lin's laptop and received a small smile from the normally expressionless man.

"I'm glad to see you feel well enough to go wandering off into danger." I smiled at his light teasing before I sat down next in a vacant chair near the monitors. Naru sat in the chair next to mine while Lin turned in his chair and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You've been injured Mai; shouldn't you be resting? Actually Ayako said you would sleep for about 12 hours but it's only been," he glanced down at his watch and continued, "7 hours."

I shrugged "Eh I've slept enough for a while." Lin gave me a look of uncertainty but we all knew I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. I've barely done anything this entire case. I couldn't let everyone else do all the work.

"Well since you're feeling well enough you can give us a recount of what happened earlier in the room." Naru said as he grabbed his black notebook and pen to record my experience and Lin got ready to type it for the case file.

"I woke up and noticed the room was cold. Way too cold for normal so I got up and tried to leave but the spirit grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall. Stood but had to lean against the wall for support." I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them blinking back tears, "I was tired and dizzy both from exhaustion and being sick. I was unsteady on my feet and the spirit lunged at me with a knife screaming about how I was ruining her life, that I was unworthy, that I shouldn't be allowed to hurt anyone else ever again. She slashed my arms a bunch trying to make me let my guard down so she could stab me through the heart. I felt like I was reliving my dream again. I knew how it would feel if I let her stab me so I kept fighting. She stabbed my side and I screamed. I couldn't hold my control my PK and forced her away from me, destroying the room in the process, and that's when you and Gene burst in." A few tears slipped down my face but I wiped them away quickly. I couldn't cry over everything that happened. I needed to be stronger if I wanted to keep working with SPR; they couldn't protect me forever.

I stood up and stretched; it was a nice excuse to take a large calming breath.

"I think you were right Lin maybe I should rest some more." I faked a yawn and walked away without waiting for an answer. I walked back into the room where everyone was sleep but I didn't immediately fall asleep. My thoughts made me restless so I spent the rest of the night looking up at the ceiling wandering about everything. Eventually I fell back asleep but just like most nights it wasn't restful just dreamless.

**Gene's POV: **

I was up before anyone else. I could see Mai resting but she didn't look peaceful. She brows were scrunched together like she was bothered by something but I left her alone. She was probably shaken by everything that had happened yesterday.

I walked into base and had a file thrown at me by my brother. "It's Mai's recount of what happened yesterday." He didn't even glance in my direction but I wasn't bothered by it. He was planted firmly in from of the monitors going back through the case file. I plopped down on the couch and scanned Mai's statement. I pulled my laptop out of my bag from beside the couch and turned it on.

"Noll come here." I had already opened all the needed files before he had even made it over. "This is all the research you had me do yesterday. I found pictures of all the women; they all are petite and have brown hair with brown eyes. I think that's why Mai is being targeted more than anyone else. The spirit hasn't attacked anyone above the age of 21 so Ayako should be okay and Masako doesn't seem to be attracting the spirits attention as much as Mai. I doubt that we can get the spirit to move on peacefully/ I want to suggest that we use Mai to draw her into a specific location then have Monk and John exorcize her." Naru nodded in consent.

"That sounds like a good plan. The quicker we wrap this up the better." Naru went back to the monitors and pulled out his phone. I could see Lin browsing through some apartment listings which made me curious.

"Hey Lin? Why are you looking at apartment buildings?"

"It's for Mai. With her being sick I figured that she hadn't had any time to continue looking for an apartment; I thought I would help." I smiled brightly at Lin and nodded happily. In all the excitement of the past few days her living situation had completely slipped my mind.

"Hey Lin, look for apartments around Noll and I. It would make sense for her to live close to us that way we can train her easily." It was a great idea and that way I have an easier time dragging Noll to Mai's house.

"You idiot, she can't afford an apartment in our area." Noll scowled at me and put his phone away. I briefly wondered what had taken him so long to do on his phone but it quickly passed.

"Well then you can give her a raise Noll. She's been working at SPR long enough that you can justify giving her a raise. I'm sure Mother and Father would complete agree to giving Mai a raise." It was easy. All Noll had to do was send the raise approval sheet to BSPR that would be given to Mother since she dealt with all that and it would be instantly approved.

"Fine I'll send the paperwork for her raise to Mother when we get back. For now let's focus on the case as hand shall we?" I nodded and strode out of the room and into the bed room where everyone was sleeping. I quietly walked around waking up everyone.

Mai was the easiest to wake. She jumped out of bed grabbed her clothes and basically ran to the bathroom. We all met back at base 45 minutes later everyone ready to go.

"The plan is to draw the spirit into a certain area that was John and Monk can exorcise her without too much of a fight. Mai you're going to draw the spirits attention to the living room." Noll didn't pause to let anyone object only demanded that they go get ready to perform their exorcisms.

Lin and I would stay at base monitoring everything from this end while everyone else took up concealed positions around the living room. Mai would be the only one in the living room until Masako was sure that the spirit was in the living room and fixated on Mai then Monk and John would perform their exorcisms. Ayako would stay by Masako's side in order to protect her in case the spirit went after her. Noll would be waiting in a few paces down the hall from the living room ready to save Mai if something went wrong.

We all got into positions and waited hoping for the best.


	15. Chapter 14

**********AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owner**********

**_So I know I said Saturday and I'm sorry... (Don't hate me?)_**

**_Another small change is I'll now only be uploading on Friday's. I've begun writing my own novel that has original characters and plot so I hope you'll all support me in my endeavor to move forward with my writing. I don't want to leave this unfinished but my updates may not be regular for a while. School has begun piling work up on us since its almost exam time. I promise to try to upload on some Mondays but i may not always get to. I apologize you guys. _**

**_So I'm not super happy with this chapter but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

I could hear everyone else outside the room but it didn't calm my nerves. I was uncomfortable sitting in there alone; I felt like I needed someone to be in the room with me. 'I shouldn't be alone' my subconscious whispered to me. I shook my head and steeled my nerves. This is the only thing they've asked of me on this case so I'm going to do it.

I heard a faint "The temperature is dropping rapidly you guys." from Naru's radio. I shivered from the cold and wrapped my arms around myself. This wasn't going to go well…

Moments later all the door slammed shut. A muttered a few curse words under my breath and stood up trying to seem as calm as possible although on the inside I was freaking out. I could hear rough pounding on the door and then nothing; I assume they went to find something that can break down the door or even look for another way to get me out.

My instincts told me to turn around so I did and there sat the spirit looking prim and proper.  
>"You ruined everything. You were the reason my husband could never love me. You're the reason that I can't be happy." I could see the tears streaming down her face.<br>"Please listen to me I did nothing wrong. I'm not the same women who stole your husband from you. I may look like her but I'm not her. I'm here because I want to help you move on peacefully. I just want-"

"Stop lying! You're only trying to save your own skin!" The spirits yelling toppled the camera and shattered the lens and threw me back against the wall. My back was bruised a bit but I would be fine in a bit. 'Come on Mai; you can do this. You don't need anyone else to protect you.' My little inner pep talk distracted me and let me wide open for the spirit to hurl a lamp at me. I ducked just in time but I fell into the glass regardless creating yet another long gash for Ayako to take a look at later.

"Mai! Are you alright?! The camera lens is shattered so we can't see anything!" Monk sounded worried but it only steeled my resolve to do this alone. I didn't need to them constantly freaking out anytime I walked out of their sight.

"I'm fine Monk. Don't worry I can handle this myself." I took a deep breath and tried to control my emotions. The slight tremble of my hands was enough proof of that I was anything but calm; inside I was a bundle of untamed emotions. I tried to recall everything Lin had told me a few days ago about controlling my emotions. Take deep breaths, picture you're somewhere peaceful, concentrate on controlling you heart rate and breathing. I regained what little control I could and lashed out with my PK. I missed the spirit and managed to break the table. This wasn't as easy as Naru had claimed it would be for me. My instincts could only get my so far without proper training.

Under my breath I muttered, "Note to self, pay attention during your training sessions." The door burst open and sent debris flying toward me; the spirit remained unaffected and lunged for me. I couldn't stop the fear that coursed through me and ended up releasing a large amount of my PK exorcising the spirit before she could do anymore damage. I felt overcome with exhaustion and collapsed against the wall.  
>"You alright Mai?" I nodded and gave a small smile. 'God what I wouldn't give for a nap right about now.'<p>

"Gene take Mai back to base to rest. Ayako go check on Mai then perform a walk through with Masako once more before we wrap this up. John and Monk clean up in here." Naru turned and walked out presumably back to base.  
>"Do you wanna walk or want me to carry you?" Gene stood close by and was ready to pick me up. I stood unsteadily but none the less got up. He looped his arm around my waist and helped me to base. Naru was there with Lin going over what had happened and phoning the client to tell them that we had finished the job.<p>

Gene steered me over to the couch and helped me sit down. Ayako trailed in not long after and made her way over to me.

"Its just a few scratches Ayako." She didn't even bother to reply and just narrowed her eyes at me in disbelief. Monk and John came back once they cleaned up the mess. Naru was directing them making last minute preparations so we could leave.

I stood and stretched and began gathering the equipment to take to the van. Naru's voice stopped me short of walking out, "I believe I told you to rest; did I not?" I turned and saw him looking over the notes in his black notebook and I scowled at him.

"I don't need any rest Naru. I'm perfectly capable of helping." I didn't even wait for a reply as I walked out. 'Did Naru think so little of me that he believes that I can't even help pack up the equipment?' I frowned at that thought as I walked out the door.

**Naru's POV:**

'What did I screw up this time?' I frowned as Mai walked out the door carrying a box of equipment. I merely wanted her to rest after everything that happened. She had been stabbed and bruised on top of being sick.

"I'm going to guess that your worry about Mai somehow." I glared at my twin that was leaning in the doorway and opened my mouth to retort when he cut me off, "your eyebrows scrunch together and tap your fingers when you're worried about something and since Mai just walked out I'm going to assume you're worried about her."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You should mind your own business Gene."

"Aw don't be so grumpy. I'm on your side here Noll. You seriously need to get together with Mai."

"Don't meddle in other people's business. I'll tell Mai how I feel when I'm ready too."

I saw him frown a bit but he spoke anyway, "You didn't hear her earlier Noll; she-"

"I did hear Gene; the microphones were already set up." He looked at me a shock but nodded in understanding and let the conversation drop. He knew that I was aware of how close I was to losing her.

I rubbed my temple and sighed. I started packing away the wires for the monitors when Mai walked back in and grabbed the box that I'd just finished packing and immediately walked out. She seemed pretty draw into her thoughts so I didn't push the fact that I wanted her to rest.

The sound of ringing pulled me from thoughts. I glanced around the room and noticed it was Mai's cellphone that was ringing. I walked over and glanced at the caller ID and scowled ferociously. On the screen was displayed the name Luca and it completely set me on edge.

I restrained myself from picking up the phone and telling him to piss off only because I knew Mai would be upset if I did that; I wanted to win her heart not push her further away. I walked away from the phone and ran my hand threw my hair. I didn't want Mai around that guy but I knew I had to wait until my plan was ready and then I'd win her over once and for all.

**Mai's POV:**

All the equipment was loaded up and we were ready to leave. Once again Lin was driving and Gene had rushed to claim the passenger seat leaving Naru in the back with me. I was still upset that Naru thought I was useless but my day brightened considerably when I pulled my phone out and saw that Luca had called and left a text message for me.

_From Luca:_

_Hello Mai. I was wondering how you're doing. How is your job going? I hope I see you when you get back._

I smiled and sent back a quick text.

_To Luca:_

_We just finished the job today. I'm afraid I won't be able to go on a date this weekend I got a few injuries and I was also sick. I would hate to get you sick as well._

I smiled and opened the web browser on my phone. I returned to my previous search for a new apartment. I found some that were in my price range but they weren't in good areas of the city. I frowned at the phone screen I didn't want to live in an unsafe part of town. Maybe I could consider getting a roommate?

"Why such a serious look Mai? It doesn't fit you at all; try to smile you've been serious all day." I looked up and saw Gene looking at me with a worried expression.

I sighed and shook my head a bit, "I'm sorry Gene; I'm just worried about my apartment and training."

"Its understandable Mai. Don't worry so much about the training; you'll be fine. You're still unsure if your rents gone up correct?" I nodded and he continued, "then don't worry about it so much yet. None of us will let anything bad happen to you."

I couldn't help but smile at Gene's kind words. They didn't make all the worry disappear but it lightened the amount of worry on my shoulders. I knew that I should become stronger but allowing my friends to help me while I strive for that couldn't be bad. Knowing that my friends were there for me regardless of my strength made me happy.

I put my phone away and smiled at Gene. We carried on having silly conversations and laughing on the trip back home. I should've been paying attention to the silent man sitting next to me because I would've seen the small smile that graced his face at seeing me so happy.

**Naru's POV:**

Mai inevitably fell asleep after she spent time joking around with Gene.

_'Don't worry so much Noll. I do want to run something by you first though.'_

_'Alright go on.'_

_'The apartment next to our is vacant. I had Lin check the price that they would be asking for rent and if she receives her raise it should be perfectly affordable for her. I think we should keep her close. Her powers worry me and it'll make it easier for us to train her.'_

_'That wouldn't be such a bad idea. I'm not sure how Mai would feel about living so close to us though.'_

_'I think she'll be okay with it. I'll bring it up with her later.'_

I didn't respond just nodded and pulled a book from my bag. I started reading but my eyes weren't really focused on the page; my mind kept wandering to Mai. Gene's voice in my head broke me out of my thoughts.

_'You know, if she lives right next door you'll get to see hee way more often.'_

I could just hear the implied wink in his voice. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and raised my mental barriers. Gene's stupid antics were bound to get me into trouble at some point so I try to ignore them as much as possible. I ignored everything except the soft lullaby of Mai's breathing; for some reason it was calming to me. When we arrived at SPR I woke Mai up who glared at me for waking her but got out of the van and stretched. I left Gene, Lin and Mai to unload all the equipment.

I turned on my desktop and opened my email.

_To Martin Davis_

_Hello Father; attached is the correct forms that must be filled out for an employee's raise application. They are specifically for Mai Taniyama in the Japanese branch of SPR._

I felt bad sending it directly to my father instead of to the Human Resources Department of BSPR because I was bypassing several steps in the process to get Mai her raise quickly. I shut down the screen and walked back out the the van were Gene and Lin were finishing unloading everything. I noticed Mai's absence and glanded around. I didn't see her bag or anything and was about to ask if she left when her cheerful voice cut me off.

"Here Naru; I made tea." I hadn't even thought about my lack of tea today which was a bit strange for me. She handed me a cup full of tea and then handed Lin and Gene theirs. I smirked into the rim of my cup; one of the best things about Mai was she always knew when I needed tea and she made the best.

Even when I went home I couldn't find anyone who made tea better than Mai; I only tolerated other peoples tea.

Later we were all seated on the couch Lin was typing up the finished report to place on the case file Gene was currently making Mai giggle and I providing Lin with any information that I recorded in my black notebook. The day passed by pretty uneventfully until Mai's cell phone started ringing.

**Mai's POV:**

Gene was in the middle of telling me some childhood memories when my phone started ringing. I stood and stretched; walking over to my desk I grabbed my phone from my bag that was placed on top.

"Hello?" The call came from a number that I thought was semi familiar.

"Hello Mai; it's Mrs Sato. I wasn't sure when you would get back from your job but I recieved the new leases for everyone and I promise I did try but they raised your rent to 39,000 yen (about $321)."

"I doubt I'll be able to pay that."

"Take a few days to think it over alright? Come tell me if you decide to move. I wish you well." The beep from the phone signaled that she had ended the call. I sighed heavily and set my phone back on the desk.

**Third Person POV:**

Mai walked back over to the boys who were huddled around Lin's laptop. She leaned around Naru to get a look at the screen. He shifted slightly when he pointed to a footnote on the document that needed to be changed. His shift made his hair brush against her face a bit and made her hyper aware of his body next to hers. Mai was standing next to him somewhat closely trying to see the screen. Naru took notice of Mai struggle to see the screen and he gripped her arm lightly pulling her onto his lap so she could see.

Gene being the smartass older brother he always had been telepathically teased Naru saying, 'someones being especially bold around Mai today.'

Mai's face was flushed red as could be and Naru was trying to push down his flush from his brothers words. Naru's soft breath ruffle Mai's hair but he acted like he wasn't fazed by the position they were in. Lin closed his laptop and stood heading to his own office. He was going to print out all his notes and add them to the case file. Naru adjusted Mai and set her beside him before getting up and heading to his office saying that he wanted to reread over a few case files that had previously caught his attentio leaving just Mai and Gene alone in the sitting area.

"Hey Mai what was that call about earlier? When you came back you seemed kind of upset."

"My land lady called about my rent. It went up to 39,000 yen."

"Actually speak of that, I had an idea that I wanted to bring up with you. An apartment near Noll and I is vacant and I'm sure the price is right around what you would be willing to pay. On top of that it would make it easier for Noll and I to train you."

"I'll think about it okay Gene? For now I'm gonna head home. I'll see everyone tomorrow. Bye." Mai grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Naru leaded against the doorway to his office arms crossed looking at his older brother.

"You didn't tell Mai about her raise."

"Father already approved it?"

"Yeah; while we were all finishing up the notes for the case file. After I left I checked my email and he's doubling her pay."

Gene nodded and beamed brightly, "then I'll tell her the good news tomorrow. For now let's head home it's already late." Gene walked over to Lin's door and knocked. "Come on Lin everyone's heading home." They all grabbed their stuff and left.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I have no claim on the characters used in this story; all rights should go to their owner**

** Hey guys :) so this is a filler chatter but only because I'm leading something so im sorry if you were hoping for a little bit of action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

As I walked out of SPR I could feel the soft breeze somewhat cooling my still flushed face. I was still really embarrassed by the events that Naru caused. I never imagined that he would willingly have someone that close to him.

He always seemed like that type of person who didn't enjoy people in his personal space which was understandable; maybe he just did it because he wanted to be close to me. I buried those thoughts deep in my mind placing them under lock and key so they wouldn't try to grow any more. I shook my head; _'no I can't get my hopes up that he likes me. I'll just end up getting hurt.'_

My bus pulled up and I got on sitting down near the front. I was absentmindedly playing with the strap of my bag while I was rapping my foot. After receiving a few annoyed glances at my tapping I pulled my phone out trying to distract myself from thoughts about Naru. I felt like I was think about him more often now that I had made the decision to try and get over him. The bus ride was long and boring so when it finally stopped down the street from my apartment I bolted off the bus. I hated the long bus ride because it always gave me time to think which was never good. I try not to worry about things but when I have time to think my mind goes into overdrive and starts worrying way too much.

The bus stopped and I got off. As I walked all traces of thoughts about Naru disappeared and were replaced by thoughts of my living situation. I needed to figure out what I was going to do first before I could even begin to deal with anything else. I stopped by the mail center to collect all the mail that had arrived while I was gone and then headed up to my apartment. I dropped my bag by the door and kicked off my shoes before dropping the giant pile of mail onto the table near the entrance. I kicked the door closed behind me grabbing the new lease agreement from the top of the mountain of mail but now the question remained was would I sign the new lease or move to a new apartment.

Just looking at the documents made the tension in my body increase tenfold. If I signed it I would need to do a lot of rebudgeting but moving out would also cost me a bit more although I did have some money stored up in my saving account that could take care of the costs I don't really want to spend that I was saving it in case I ever had an emergency. The cost of the apartment's deposit along with buying boxes plus hiring someone to help her move was bound to leave a large dent in her savings.

I vaguely recalled what Gene had said about there being an apartment near to the Davis twins that was vacant. I remembered what their apartment looked like and it seemed way too nice to be in my price range but would Gene really lie about something like that? I had to doubt that idea highly I knew Gene could be mischievous but he would never give me bad advice in a situation like this. Maybe I could ask Gene for the information just so I could explore all my options.

I shook my head and tried to relax I had just gotten over being sick I didn't need to be stressing so much that I made myself sick again. I tossed the leasing documents on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Hopefully a nice book and a warm glass of tea would help relax me. Of course it didn't take me long to finish preparing my tea before I curled up in the corner of my couch with a nice book. I sat there reading for about two hours completely absorbed in the fantasy novel that followed the life of a girl who's family was deemed to be the human interpretation of the 12 animals of the zodiac. I had just met a new character who was apparently also in the zodiac but my muscles were stiff so I stopped reading to stretch. I wanted to continue but a quick glance at the clock told me to continue reading tomorrow.

I'd made my decision while reading so I grabbed my phone and opened up my messages.

_To Gene:_

_I've thought about what you said earlier and I want to consider it. It would make sense to be near you guys as I'm training so is it possible for you to give me the information so I can look into the apartment?_

I tossed my phone on the couch and walked into my bathroom. I turned the water up to hot and let the stream surround me. I relaxed even more under the gentle caress of the warm water. I scrubbed my hair and body carefully so I didn't irritate my wounds; I didn't need Ayako's fussing over me more than she already had been. After I finished washing myself I just stood there under the steady stream of water until it started to cool. Turning off the water I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my favorite blue fluffy towel and wrapped it around me. I also wrapped my hair up in a smaller white towel before heading to my room to pull on some pajamas. I grabbed my favorite pair of sweatpants and a light pink tank top. I dropped my towel off in the dirty laundry hamper with my other clothes as I walked back into the living room I was towel drying my hair. I grabbed my phone intending to place it on the charger when I saw it flash blue indicating I had a text message.

_From Gene:_

_I'm happy to hear that Mai. I'll get all the information you need and give it to you tomorrow at the office. Also Noll is saying that you need to be at the office at 9am; we want to get started on more of your training. _

I sighed slightly crestfallen at the fact that I would need to wake up earlier than normal. I hooked my phone up to the charger, checked the door to make sure I locked it then set my alarm clock for 8am before falling into bed. I fell asleep quickly and let my dreams over take everything.

**Gene's POV:**

My phone went off about two hours at little bit after we had left the office and arrived home

. It'd been about two hours since Mai had gone home so I was a bit surprised to see her name flash on my phone signaling that she had texted me.

_From Mai:_

_I've thought about what you said earlier and I want to consider it. It would make sense to be near you guys as I'm training so is it possible for you to give me the information so I can look into the apartment?_

I smiled and went to tap on Naru's door. I heard his muffled voice through the door telling me to come in.

"So Mai is going to look into the apartment; I want to make it easier on her though Noll. I was thinking maybe-"

"Tomorrow set up an appointment for us with the landlord; we'll try to negotiate the price down to 35000 yen per month and hopefully get the deposit waived for her; if not we can pay it ourselves though we probably shouldn't tell her if we do pay for it since you know she'll insist on paying us back."

I smiled at my little brother even though his gaze was completely fixated on the papers spread out around his desk. He was trying to act like he wasn't trying to help Mai but I knew that as soon as I had said that she would consider moving that his mind was already thinking up ways to help make it easier on her. He always was trying to make Mai happy and make things easy for her. Take earlier for instance my brother has never been one for physical contact but he casually pulled Mai into his lap like he'd always done it just so she could see the screen on the laptop. Normally he would have been rigid at the close proximity to another person besides Mother, Father, Lin, Madoka or myself. He was usually good at tolerating people being around him but when he's around Mai he just melts into the small touches and seems to relax under then even. I was extremely happy that he had found someone who loved him for him but I couldn't help but wonder if Noll was ever gonna finally tell Mai exactly how he felt.

"Stop smiling like an idiot Gene. That smile you have plastered on your face just makes you look even weirder." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and sighed, "Noll are you ever going to tell Mai how you feel? I don't want to see you get hurt just because you were afraid to say how you feel."

Noll looked at me a bit startled but he sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, "I'm working on it Gene. I've never been good at describing how I feel and I doubt how Mai feels about me." Setting his head in his hands he continued speaking, " I hate her speaking with that Luca guy but maybe she would be happier with him." I started a bit shocked at Noll's words; he was always self assured, never once doubting himself so hearing him say now that he wasn't sure that someone could be happy with him really shocked me.

"Noll you're wrong about that." He looked up at me a bit unsure of my words, "I think Mai is feeling the same way you are; neither of you is sure how the other feels so just kiss her and then poof everything will be fine." He shot me a glare and shook his head at my stupid idea. I smirked because although it was simple it probably would work but I'll let him do it the hard way. I resisted the urge to meddle; for now. I replied back to Mai's message;

_To Mai:_

_I'm happy to hear that Mai. I'll get all the information you need and give it to you tomorrow at the office. _

Before I hit send I heard Noll call from his bedroom,_"_Gene tell her to be at the office tomorrow at 9am. We need to start training." I added that to the message then sent it.

_Also Noll is saying that you need to be at the office at 9am; we want to get started on more of your training. _

I emailed the landlord and asked him to meet Noll and I tomorrow at 6pm.

_'I set up a meeting with the landlord for 6pm. We'll need to close earlier so make sure you tell Mai tomorrow about her raise.'_

I didn't receive a telepathic response for Noll but I knew he had heard me and wasn't happy. He never enjoyed closing the office early.

I walked back into the living room and left my brother to his work.

**Naru's POV:**

Gene walked out of my office and I returned to my work. I didn't really focus though because now that Gene had put the idea in my head I wanted nothing more than to kiss Mai.

_'Would her lips be soft? Would she even enjoy kissing me? Would it be her first kiss?'_

I frowned at my own thoughts; first I have to put my plan into action then I can think about kissing her. I heard the shower turn on indicating that Gene had gotten in the shower. I hung my head in hands again and thought back to what Gene had said earlier. _'Did Mai really like me as much as I like her?'_

I thought back to earlier at SPR when I sat her on my lap and smiled. Her face was the most beautiful shade of scarlet that I'd ever seen; it could never resist the opportunity to make her bus but it was just a bonus earlier. I don't really have any logical thoughts when it came to Mai which is why I was crazy enough to set her on my lap in the first place. Normally I'd just turn the laptop where the other person could see from their position but this time I wanted to feel Mai close to me so I just grabbed her and set her on my lap. I was completely content just sitting like that with her; being able to feel the heat frombher silk like skin and the weight of her body pressed against mine.

A knock at my door shook me out of my musings. Gene opened the door dressed in some grey sweatpants with wet hair dripped down onto his chest.

"Im headed to bed try not to stay up to late alright?" I just nodded as he walked back out closing the door behind him. I pushed myself up from the chair and headed to the bathroom to get a shower before heading to bed. I was pretty tired by the time I finished and fell into bed.


End file.
